Ma vie entre tes mains
by Syltha
Summary: Edward a quitter Bella -tôme 2-, incapable d'y faire face, Bella fuit. Déjà abattue, une autre mauvaise nouvelle la frappe. Retournant à Forks pour la dernière fois, après 7 mois, Bella doit faire face à sa nouvelle condition devant tous. Bella/Edward
1. Déchéance

Première fiction, c'est mon baptême !

Tout appartient à Mlle. Stephenie Meyer, naturellement. Sauf les choses que je pourrais potentiellement inventer.

Cette fiction est un Bella Edward un peu sombre, enfin pour le début.

Je ne pense pas qu'il faut s'arrêtait à la première impression. Je pense à faire cette histoire depuis un petit bout de temps, alors laissez vos impressions bonnes ou mauvaises…

Raiting K+ pour le moment, va probablement changer au cours de la fic…

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Déchéance**

Revenir…

Seulement envisager l'idée me faisait paniquer et souffrir le martyr. Alors le faire, me ruinait.

Quoique en y repensant bien pour me démolir, je veux dire, pour me démolir encore plus que je ne l'étais déjà, il ne manquait plus que ça. J'aurais dû me douter que je ne pourrais pas fuir toute ma vie.

J'avais au moins espérer le faire le plus longtemps possible…

Avez-vous remarquez à quel point la vie peut-être cruelle lorsqu'elle le désire ? J'avais commencé à en prendre conscience il y a quelque mois déjà.

Cela fait maintenant exactement huit mois que je coule à pic sans jamais toucher le fond.

L'avion qui s'apprêtait à décoller ne me fit pas revenir sur Terre. Encore une fois je repensais à mes souvenirs. Ceux qui m'avaient fait fuir Forks. Comme à chaque fois je ressenti le trou béant dans ma poitrine.

Je remarquai ma mère qui me fixait avec inquiétude. Pauvre maman. Elle avait les yeux ternes et des cernes énormes. Avant ces derniers mois elle n'avait jamais semblé si fragile. Celle qui, avant, m'aurait regardé avec joie, une petite flamme dans le regard.

Celle-ci avait disparu.

J'avais eu beau déployé tous mes efforts pour la faire revenir, ça avait été un échec. C'est vrai que je ne faisais pas beaucoup pour. J'étais tellement vide et malheureuse moi-même, alors rendre le sourire à quelqu'un… C'était une action qui frôlait l'irréalisable.

Phil n'était pas là. Faut dire que papa et lui ne s'était jamais apprécier. Enfin, c'est l'impression que j'en avais eu lorsque papa était venu me voir il y a environ un mois. Ma mère est donc venue le voir seule. Enfin avec moi, mais ces derniers temps j'ai du mal à me considérer comme une personne.

Je dirais plutôt que j'ai l'air d'une loque. Une coquille vide. Un corps inhabité.

C'est pour ça que ma mère me fixe avec autant inquiétude. Je sais parfaitement qu'elle ne veut pas que je revienne à Forks et s'il n'en avait été que de moi je ne serais pas venu non plus. Seulement les mauvaises nouvelles des derniers mois m'ont forcé à revenir sur cette décision que j'avais prise.

Cela faisait souffrir ma mère de me laisser avec mon père. Il n'était pas très présent et je savais qu'elle doutait du fait qu'il s'occupe de moi convenablement. Elle s'inquiétait.

- Tu es sûr de vouloir y aller, me demanda-t-elle encore une fois.

J'hochai lentement la tête. Elle m'avait répété la question tellement souvent que j'avais finie par me sentir détaché de la situation. Je ne voulais pas montrer mon trouble. Ces temps-ci elle était à l'affut du moindre signe pouvant démontrer une quelconque faiblesse.

C'est pour cette raison que j'avais paru d'accord à l'idée de partir. Des vacances de moi lui feraient le plus grand bien. Se reposer, reprendre sa vie avec Phil. Je savais que lui aussi était triste de la voir ainsi. J'avais donc acquiescé à l'idée de voir Charlie.

Cela me rendait heureuse et triste à la fois.

Heureuse, parce que j'allais revoir mon père discret, peu envahissant. J'allais avoir la paix.

Triste parce que ça allait peut-être être la dernière fois que je reverrais ma mère.

Je ne savais pas à quel rythme évoluerait les choses. Combien de temps il me restait.

J'aurais peut-être pu me battre pour rester un peu plus longtemps. Pour ma mère, mon père, mais je ne pouvais pas. C'était égoïste, je me sentais coupable de ne pas faire cet effort, mais la souffrance que je ressentais était telle que je priais pour qu'elle finisse bientôt.

À part mon père, personne ne m'attendrait là-bas. Même Jacob n'y serait pas. Mon père m'avait dit qu'il était parti vivre en Australie. Sur le coup j'avais eu un choc. Jacob, mon ami, qui avait été là lorsqu'_il _m'avait laissé. Juste y repenser rouvrait encore plus le trou dans ma poitrine. Il était parti avec un ami de la famille et sa fille. Mon père m'avait rajouté que, selon les rumeurs, ils étaient en amour fou. Cette nouvelle m'avait douchée. C'est vraiment à ce moment là que j'ai compris. Que j'avais percée cette bulle qui m'enveloppait.

Le monde continuait à tourner. Peut-être que _lui_ avait continué d'avancer.

Sans moi.

Je n'arrivais plus à prononcer son nom. L'éviter m'étais salutaire. Personne ne m'en avait parlé. Mais j'avais vu leur regard avant de me décider à partir. Je sais que c'était lâche, mais ma mère n'était pas vraiment au courant alors elle ne m'avait rien demandé.

Échapper aux lieux qui ne me rappelaient que lui. Ça avait aussi été une de mes motivations.

J'avais l'impression en y retournant de tuer la dernière parcelle de moi qui avait essayé de survivre. Mais, rien de tout cela n'importait. Enfin, plus maintenant.

J'allais mourir en fin de compte.

Je ne ressentais pas de colère. Je n'en avais jamais ressenti. De toute façon tous les problèmes m'étaient destinés. C'est ce qu'_il _m'avait toujours dis. _Il_ m'avait fait jurer en me quittant de ne rien faire de stupide. Je l'avais écouté.

C'est finalement elle qui m'avait trouvé.

Elle, la maladie.

Cette leucémie qui me tuait à petit feu.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Voilà pour le premier chapitre.

Je publierai le 2e chapitre le plus tôt possible afin donner plus de détail sur l'histoire de Bella.

Je vous invite donc à laisser vos impressions,

Syltha


	2. Un Fardeau

Deuxième chapitre.

J'espère qu'il vous plaira.

J'ai voulu donner plus de détail sur la vie de Bella.

Merci pour vos reviews ça m'encourage à continuer et à poster plus vite !

Et voici le chapitre :

________________________________________________________________________

**Un fardeau**

Si j'avais eu à me définir, je crois que c'est ce que j'aurais choisi. Un fardeau. C'est ce que j'étais devenue. Pour ma famille, pour tous ceux qui me connaissaient un tant soit peu.

En descendant de l'avion, j'aperçus tout de suite mon père debout fixant anxieusement la foule qui venait. Je dois dire qu'il n'y avait pas beaucoup de monde. Ma mère avait essayé de prendre l'heure le moins achalander pour ne pas que je m'y sente mal.

Elle me reconduisit auprès de mon père après avoir récupérer mes bagages. Elle me regarda encore nerveusement. Indécise face à ce qu'elle devait faire. Visiblement elle hésitait encore à me laisser partir avec mon père.

Je tentai un sourire pour la rassurer. Chose que je n'aurais jamais dû faire puisque ma tentative se révéla être une mimique assez affreuse selon le visage que ma mère m'envoya.

Mon père me sauva cependant la mise en s'avançant et en me prenant dans ses bras. Des telles démonstrations d'amour de la part de Charlie étaient assez rares et comme à chaque fois une bouffée d'émotions m'envahit. Je senti mes yeux brûler et je clignai rapidement les yeux a plusieurs reprise pour ne pas laisser libre recours à mes larmes.

Si lui ne le remarqua pas. Ma mère toujours aussi attentive, elle, le vit. Elle sourit et lorsque je me dégageai des bras de mon père elle me donna deux bises sur les joues avant de fondre pratiquement en larme dans mes bras.

Ça c'était ma mère. Je savais qu'elle se retenait depuis longtemps. Tout portait maintenant à croire qu'elle avait finalement craqué. Bizarrement lorsque les gens pleurent j'ai la réaction de me mettre à pleurer aussi. Ce doit être ma cellule de compassion qui était un peu trop active ces temps-ci. Ou alors, moi aussi j'étais triste.

En vérité, je me savais triste. C'est vrai qu'avec cette maladie totalement imprévisible, je ne savais pas si je la reverrais. À cette pensée une bouffée d'angoisse m'envahi et je la serrai encore plus fort.

Lorsqu'on s'éloigna elle me fixa avec ses petits yeux larmoyants.

- Au revoir Bella, elle essayait d'être forte mes je voyais à travers ses allures courageuse qu'elle était bouleversée, je t'aime très fort. Essaie d'être prudente à Forks… et n'oublie pas d'aller à l'hôpital pour tes… transfusions.

Elle avait hésité sur cette dernière phrase, je le voyais. De mon côté, dès le mot hôpital, je me rembrunie et au mot transfusion blêmie. Avec ma sainte peur des aiguilles les transfusions étaient le plus gros calvaire. Et elles arrivaient toujours beaucoup trop souvent et vite à mon goût.

Voyant mon air, Charlie répliqua.

- Ne t'inquiète pas Renée j'y veillerai, sois sans craintes. Bella sera bien avec moi.

Je sais qu'il essayait de la rassurer et je vis que cela marchait un peu.

- Bien, dit-elle avec un faible sourire, alors amusez-vous bien et à la prochaine ma chérie, écris moi.

Je ne puis m'empêchai de me demander s'il y aurait une prochaine fois. Je m'appliquai donc à graver chacun de ses traits dans ma mémoire pour ne pas l'oublier.

- Oui maman ne t'inquiète pas.

Mon père et moi décidâmes donc de partir. Renée ne venait pas avec nous, son vol devait partir bientôt. Elle s'en allait au Mexique, à Guadalajara pour être plus précise. Elle et Phil s'était loué une villa pour se retrouver et elle partait le rejoindre. Avec mon père nous gagnâmes donc la voiture de police.

Je remarquai avec dérision que le fait de monter dans sa voiture ne me dérangeait plus autant qu'avant, plus du tout même. L'opinion des autres ne me dérangeait pas. J'étais imperméable à tout maintenant. C'était comique dans un certain sens parce que ce n'était pas parce que j'étais forte, mais parce que je n'avais plus la force de combattre, de réagir.

Cela faisait maintenant longtemps que nous roulions. Je commençais à reconnaître les alentours. Certaines choses ne changeraient pas, songeai-je avec dépit, tout était vert et le ciel était gris.

- Le fils Newton a bien hâte de te voir, dit Charlie voulant montrer qu'on était heureux de me voir revenir.

Tout à coup je me figeai. L'avait-il dit ? Serai-je regarder avec pitié, encore ? Je me tournai vers lui complètement paniqué cette fois-ci. Il sembla comprendre, car il précisa.

- Je n'ai pas tenu à le dire. Je me doutais bien que tu n'approuverais pas que je parle de ta… maladie.

Il avait dit le dernier mot avec une voix blanche de toute émotion. Il était choqué et triste, je le savais. Il n'avait jamais réussit à accepter le fait que je puisse être atteinte de la leucémie. Il gardait l'espoir fou que tout rentrerais dans l'ordre. Je le comprenais, dans un sens. Si j'avais su que ma fille unique allait mourir, je ne crois pas que j'aurais voulu y croire. Je sais qu'il en était de même pour lui. Ça devait être pour ça qu'il n'avait rien dit. L'espoir lui donnait de la force et admettre que j'allais finir par partir lui était inconcevable.

J'aurais voulu le rassurer, mais je ne su quoi dire. Je savais que la fin arrivait. Le plus frustrant est que je ne savais pas quand. La leucémie chronique dont j'étais atteinte pouvait me garder en vie des années comme quelques mois. Cela faisait maintenant six mois et demi qu'on me l'avait annoncé et mon refus de lutter n'aidait pas à améliorer ma longévité de vie. Je n'avais plus de volonté, aucune.

J'attendais.

- J'ai encore téléphoné à l'école aujourd'hui pour m'assurer que tu pourrais terminer ton année, il avait l'air content de voir que je pourrais terminer l'école.

Je me retins de dire que l'école ne me servirait à rien. Il faisait tout ça pour moi et bien que la perspective de passer mes journées seule me convienne elle ne semblait pas avoir été envisagée par Charlie. Je n'avais pas vraiment envi de reprendre l'école. De devoir fréquenter tout le monde, faire comme si de rien n'était essayer de jouer un rôle m'apparaissait comme le mont Everest face à une fourmi. Impossible et irréalisable.

- Aussi, il paraissait hésitant tout à coup et il se racla la gorge, ils sont revenus.

Le trou dans ma poitrine refit surface, puissance 1000. J'eus la respiration coupé et tout à coup je me mis à transpirer.

Quand _il_ m'avait quitté, _il_ m'avait dit qu'_il_ partait. Déjà le fait de revenir ici m'était extrêmement difficile, le revoir me serais fatal. Je le sentais.

Voyant ma réaction, mon père précisa.

- Je ne le savais pas c'est Billy qui m'en a fait la remarque, je notai que les loups-garous continuaient donc de les surveiller, à ce qui parait, ils sont arrivé il y a deux semaines avec des amis de l'Alaska. La famille s'appelle Deneli ou quelque chose dans le genre…

- Est-ce qu'ils se sont inscrits à l'école ?

- Non, j'ai demandé tout à l'heure lorsque j'ai téléphoné à l'école. Ils reprendront l'année prochaine, à ce que la dame m'a dit.

J'eus du mal à retenir un soupir de soulagement. J'essaierais de l'éviter, de les éviter le temps de mon temps ici. Avec leurs sens hyper développer lui, sa famille et surement ses amis parce que je savais qu'ils étaient aussi vampires le sentirais, la leucémie étant une maladie du sang. Mais me connaissant, je les aurais évités de toute manière. D'une façon ou d'une autre.

- Est-ce que ça va, me demanda Charlie en me fixant nerveusement.

C'est vrai que je n'avais fait aucun commentaire concernant l'aspect de les revoir.

- Oui ça va, répondis-je détendue.

- Je suis aussi très content, j'haussai un sourcil en l'encourageant à continuer, comme ils sont revenus, Carlisle a reprit son poste, je me crispai, c'est donc lui qui s'occupera de toi, étant très compétant peut-être qu'il proposera d'autres idées de traitement plus efficace que ces transfusions.

Ça y était. Je paniquais complètement. C'est sûr qu'il allait l'apprendre et, mon dieu je préférais ne pas y penser.

- Il est tenu au secret médical, en ayant déchiffré la panique la plus totale sur mon visage, ne t'inquiète pas il ne dira rien.

Facile à dire. Il ne dira peut-être rien, mais avec son don, _il _serait forcément au courant et rapidement.

J'envisageai alors sérieusement de me jetai en bas de la voiture en marche. J'y songeai perdue dans mes pensées et avant d'avoir prise une décision la voiture s'arrêta.

Nous étions arrivés.

Il m'aida à monter mes bagages dans ma chambre et en arrivant une vague de souvenirs déferla sur moi. Je revis les nuits ou _il_ venait me rejoindre incognito. Cela me fit encore plus mal que ce que j'avais pensé.

J'entendis des pas puis vit mon père arriver.

- Tu vas bien ?

- Oui, mentis-je.

Je ne faisais que ça ces derniers mois.

- Pour te rendre la vie plus facile, j'ai modifié mes horaires, j'irai avec toi à l'hôpital.

J'ouvris la bouche pour lui dire que c'était inutile, il me devança.

- Et j'ai aussi appris à cuisiner, bon ce n'est pas au point, mais au moins je pourrai t'aider.

Je réalisai alors tous les efforts qu'il faisait pour moi, pour que j'ais la vie plus facile.

- Merci, j'étais sincère ce qu'il faisait me touchait beaucoup.

Gêné, mon père n'était pas très adroit dans les situations avec un trop plein d'émotions, il sourit timidement et sorti de la pièce.

Je lui souris aussi, plus tristement sans doute. Tout ce qu'il avait fait pour moi. Je savais qu'il aimait son travail.

J'étais vraiment un fardeau.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Comment vous avez trouvés ??

J'espère que cela vous a plus je reviens avec une suite le plus tôt possible comme toujours.

Syltha


	3. L'enfer, ou presque

De retour pour un troisième chapitre.

Je tenais juste à préciser que lorsque je parle de la leucémie, je suis informée. Les symptômes dont je parle, les précisions ou les traitements sont abordés en connaissance de cause. Je n'ai pas mis cette maladie juste pour le plaisir qu'elle soit atteinte. Tout est prévu.

J'espère que vous l'apprécierez.

________________________________________________________________________

**L'enfer, ou presque**

Horrible.

C'est le premier mot qui me vint ce matin et je crois qu'il en sera de même pour la journée qui suivra.

Face à mon miroir je me regardais avec pitié. J'avais essayé d'arranger mes cheveux tout emmêlés, de m'habiller avec autre chose que du noir, histoire de ne pas avoir l'air complètement déprimé. En effet, je me doutais que mon humeur puisse leurrer beaucoup de gens. Paraître enjoué était vraiment au-dessus de mes forces. Mon reflet n'arrangeait rien.

J'avais très peu dormi cette nuit. Lorsque j'avais réussis mes rêves – ou cauchemars - n'étaient pas des plus agréables. Durant la journée, d'habitude, j'essayais de ne pas trop penser au fait qu'_il_ soit parti. La nuit par exemple tout me revenais en mémoire. Les scènes étaient d'une précision déconcertante. À chaque nuit, je me faisais quitter une nouvelle fois. Le seul point positif, enfin pas vraiment pour moi, c'est que je ne me réveillais plus en criant. Pour cela, j'avais au moins aidé Charlie, qui s'inquiétait trop pour moi.

Lorsqu'_il_ m'avait quitté, j'avais cru mourir. Bientôt je saurai ce que ça fait, songeai-je avec dérision. Toutes les nuits je me réveillais en hurlant souhaitant que tout cela ait été un mauvais rêve. Qu'il serait là à mes côtés pour me rassurer. Après tout ne m'avait-il pas promis qu'il ne me laisserait pas ?

J'avais réussi à tenir un mois. Puis, ça en avait été assez. J'avais décidé de quitter cet endroit. J'avais peut-être l'espoir de repartir ma vie. Le contraire s'était passé.

J'avais été prise de fortes fièvres et de maux de tête à peine deux semaines après être arrivé. Ma mère m'avait emmené chez le médecin. J'avais dû passer une prise de sang contre mon gré. Finalement, on m'avait fait l'annonce environ une semaine plus tard, de ma maladie.

Je me rappelle encore, cela ne m'avait même pas fait réagir. Alors qu'à mes côtés ma mère fondait en larmes en protestant. Puis le docteur avait porté le coup de grâce. Il avait dit qu'il était trop tard pour faire quelque chose. À ce qu'il avait dit mon taux de globules blanc augmentait trop rapidement pour tenter de le faire diminuer. Pour me permettre une plus longue vie. Ils avaient donc commencé à faire des transfusions. Je détestais cela, mais je ne le faisais pas pour moi. Je le faisais pour ma mère, Renée. Le sang et les aiguilles ne me donnaient pas vraiment envi…

- Au revoir ma chérie, bonne journée, me cria Charlie d'en bas.

Sur le coup je sursautai. Je m'étais perdu dans mes pensées, encore une fois. Je me ressaisi cependant et regardai l'heure. Je devais partir maintenant.

Me jetant un dernier coup d'œil dans le miroir je tentai de me sourire…

Mouais, plus ou moins réussit, mais ils devraient faire avec ça. C'était le mieux que j'avais en réserve. Je pris une grande respiration et descendit. Verrouilla la porte, je ne déjeunais – ou plutôt mangeais – plus beaucoup. Je montais dans ma vieille voiture. J'étais plutôt contente de la retrouver. Puis, parti pour l'école.

J'essayai d'ignorer l'angoisse qui grimpait sournoisement en moi, comme du venin. Inconsciemment, plus j'approchais plus je ralentissais. Je finis tout de même par arriver. En sortant de ma voiture je vis tout de suite Mike, Angela, Jessica et d'autres. Ils me fixaient avec intensité. Je me senti mal. C'est vrai que je ne les avais pas prévenus avant de fuir Forks. Peut-être m'en voulaient-ils ?

Avant même de faire le moindre mouvement en leur direction, ils s'avancèrent vers moi. Un sourire étira leurs lèvres et ils me prirent dans leur bras.

- Je suis si contente de te revoir Bella, dit Jessica.

- C'est vrai ça faisait longtemps, on s'est ennuyés, continua Mike.

Les autres continuèrent ainsi jusqu'à la sonnerie du début de cours. Angela avait été la seule à ne rien dire. Elle m'avait sourit, serré dans ses bras et avait continué son chemin. J'adorais Angela. Pas de démonstration plus qu'il ne le faut.

Ma journée de classe ne fut pas aussi pire que je le craignais. J'en étais soulagé, maintenant que je faisais le bilan dans ma camionnette. Le midi avait été dur comme je m'y attendais. Constamment, j'avais jeté des regards vers leur ancienne table. Espérant et craignant les voir surgir d'un instant à l'autre. En science Nat, ça avait été vraiment atroce. Les souvenirs déferlaient par vague, toutes plus puissantes que les précédentes. J'avais quitté le cours en chancelant. Après, j'avais eu de l'éducation physique. Je m'employai à être le moins dans les jambes et à fuir le ballon comme la peste. Comme quoi certaines choses ne changeraient jamais.

Avec dépit, je mis ma camionnette en marche et m'éloignai vers le super marché. J'avais repris cette habitude. Faire à manger me détendait et m'occupait. Même si Charlie avait appris à faire la cuisine j'essaierais tout de même qu'il la fasse le moins possible.

En me garant au super marché, j'aperçus une belle voiture noire qui me semblait neuve. Je me mis à avoir peur. Peu de gens pouvaient se permettre de telles dépenses à Forks et je me doutais de l'identité du propriétaire de la voiture. En effet, j'étais pratiquement certaine qu'elle devait appartenir à un vampire. Je pris donc mon courage à deux mains et je sorti de l'habitacle.

En entrant dans le magasin, j'étais sur mes gardes. Constamment. Je fis mon épicerie en faisant le moins de bruit possible et en étant aux aguets. Je me demandais ce que des vampires faisaient dans l'épicerie. Après tout, ils n'avaient pas besoin de manger, non ? Je me traitai mentalement d'idiote. Bien sûr qu'ils ne mangeaient pas, mais ils devaient quand même sauver les apparences et comme il n'y avait qu'une épicerie. Cela ce serait su, s'ils n'achetaient rien.

Je finis par payer. Je ne les avais pas croisés. En sortant, je les vus. Trois filles vraiment superbes, blondes et minces. Je su tout de suite que c'étaient elles. Elles étaient d'une beauté sans pareille, époustouflantes. Je réalisai que ce devait être elles la nouvelle famille que papa m'avait parlé. Je n'avais plus aucun doute à présent.

Peut-être qu'_il_ sortait avec l'une d'entre elle. Cela m'aurait semblé plus rationnel. Je n'avais jamais compris comment _il_ avait pu sortir avec une empotée telle que moi. Le trou dans ma poitrine s'ouvrit encore une fois et je continuai mon chemin. Je notai qu'elles s'étaient brièvement tournées vers moi. Elles ne devaient pas me connaître, mais mon odeur ne devait pas être très appétissante. Du sang infecté.

En arrivant chez moi. Je commençai à faire le souper. C'était triste de constaté que malgré tout ce que je voulais me faire croire, malgré tout les malheurs qui me tombait dessus, j'étais encore amoureuse de lui. _Il_ n'est pas quelqu'un qui s'oubli même s'_il_ avait tenté de me le faire croire. J'étais en enfer. Enfin presque, l'enfer serait que je le revois. Je n'étais plus assez forte pour y faire face. Surtout s'il m'ignorait, car je crois que c'est ce qu'il ferait. Une amitié était exclue autant pour lui que pour moi. Quand je pense qu'il avait essayé de me faire avaler que je serais mieux sans lui !

J'eus un petit rire sinistre. Il n'avait même pas idée à quel point il avait tord.

- Bella ?

Qui d'autre ?

- Oui papa, je suis dans la cuisine.

- Ah bonjour, tu sais j'aurais pu t'aider, fit-il en me voyant faire à souper.

- Non, c'est bon et puis nous n'avons pas eut de devoirs alors, j'ai voulu m'occuper les mains.

Et l'esprit, songeai-je.

- Bien, comment fut ta première journée.

- Super, menti-je essayant de paraître convaincante, ça été moins pire que je croyais tu sais arriver au mois de juin n'est pas facile.

Il hocha la tête lentement en réfléchissant.

- Étais-tu contente de revoir tes amis ?

- Oui, ça faisait longtemps.

C'était vrai cela m'avait fait du bien de les retrouver, même s'ils pouvaient être agaçants parfois.

Encore une fois, Charlie hocha la tête, puis alla écouter le Base-ball. Encore une chose qui n'avait pas changé.

Nous mangeâmes dans le salon, puis j'annonçai que j'aillais me coucher.

- Bien, bonne nuit, repose toi bien, n'oubli pas que demain tu passes la nuit à l'hôpital tu as tes transfusions.

Encore, ne puis-je m'empêcher de penser. Si je pouvais vivre une vie normale, enfin presque, c'était grâce à ces transfusions. Elles ôtaient le sang infecté pour le remplacer par du neuf, enfin du propre. Je détestais cela, mais je me forçai à écouter mon père me reposer était important.

Demain Carlisle s'occuperait de moi, je dégluti difficilement à cette idée. Demain _il _serait aussi au courant.

J'étais vraiment en enfer, enfin presque.

Demain serait pire.

________________________________________________________________________

Voilà !

J'espère que vous avez aimé ce nouveau chapitre et n'oubliez pas de laisser vos impressions qu'elles soient bonnes ou mauvaises.

A++

Je poste le prochain chapitre bientôt !

Syltha


	4. Cauchemar

Bon comme vous le savez suite au chapitre précédent Bella s'en allait se coucher.

J'ai donc décidé de vous faire partager son rêve, celui dont elle parle dans l'autre chapitre.

Je me suis inspiré de la scène dans le tome deux. Je ne pouvais pas vraiment écrire la même chose parce que ce n'est pas de mon cru, mais je suis resté fidèle au livre.

Pour répondre à une review, quand je dis que la maladie n'a pas été choisie au hasard. C'est que je ne voulais pas mettre une maladie juste comme ça. J'ai décidé de la leucémie justement à cause du lien avec le sang.

Pour répondre à Sandrine Cullen (qui m'avait posée une question) : Ça serait vraiment nul que je te gâche le plaisir de lire, non ?

En espérant que vous apprécierez.

Vos reviews me font toujours plaisir. Merci à vous.

J'essaie toujours de faire le plus vite possible pour ne pas que vous attendiez trop. Moi-même je déteste attendre après une suite pendant des semaines.

Je vais continuer à poster aussi régulièrement que possible. Heureusement pour moi, j'ai des chapitres d'avance, mais je recommence l'école avec beaucoup d'entrain (notez le sens sarcastique de la phrase) donc même si je vais essayer d'écrire pendant mes cours la suite pourrait désarmait arriver aux deux jours. Je vais faire mon possible pour ne pas le faire, mais je préfère vous prévenir d'avance.

________________________________________________________________________

**Cauchemar**

J'y étais encore, dans ce rêve tant haït.

Toujours le même, revenant chaque nuit. Minant mon moral.

Dans ce rêve – cauchemar – j'assistais impuissante au pire jour de ma vie. Ce n'était pas de ces rêves ou l'on voit un papillon devenir un monstre. Je veux dire par là qu'_il _ne changeait jamais. Toujours le même. Il répétait seulement les mêmes paroles. Il n'avait pas besoin de faire pire, juste les entendre me brisait encore plus.

Je n'étais pas non plus Bella. Enfin pas la même. J'étais comme un fantôme qui regardait la scène d'un point de vue extérieur.

C'est pour ça que j'avais si mal. J'avais beau crier, hurler, essayer de sortir de là. Rien ne fonctionnait. Je restais là, prisonnière de mon songe, attendant la fin qui semblait toujours plus longue à arriver.

Je le regardais me parler et je me voyais moi-même perdre mon sourire, m'affaisser au choc de la nouvelle. Toujours pareil.

J'avais beau lui crier de revenir, le supplier de rester de ne pas me quitter. Il restait insensible à la Bella observatrice. Moi.

Je n'arrivais jamais à me réveiller. J'avais beau me pincer, essayer tous les stratagèmes possibles je restais dans ce cauchemar jusqu'à ce qu'il soit fini.

Parfois je me demandais si je dormais vraiment. Tout avait l'air si réel, c'était exactement pareil, comme la première fois. Comme si mon inconscient essayait de m'envoyer un message. Et ce message je ne le comprenais que trop bien. J'étais accro. C'était mon pire souvenir, mais c'était aussi le dernier que j'avais de lui. Je le revivais pour ne pas l'oublier. Il m'avait marqué au fer rouge.

Pourquoi ne pouvais-je pas revoir les meilleurs ? Aucune idée. Je ne crois cependant pas que cela m'aurait aidé. Monter sur un nuage pour aller se fracasser au réveil. Je ne croyais pas, ou plus, être assez forte pour le supporter.

Bref, j'étais encore là dans ce rêve attendant que l'autre Bella et lui fasse leur entré. J'attendais là où tout c'était terminé.

Chaque fois, je ne pouvais m'empêcher d'espérer que cela soit moins difficile, moins long aussi. Que tout ce termine vite. J'avais tellement fait ce rêve – toutes les nuits depuis qu'_il_ m'avait quitté, depuis huit mois – que je connaissais toutes les paroles par cœur. J'avais beau fermer les yeux et boucher mes oreilles j'entendais tout. Comme si le son provenant au plus profond de moi. Je ne pouvais l'ignorer.

Je les vis arriver.

Mon cœur se serra en voyant l'autre Bella arrivée accompagnée de lui. Elle était inquiète cela se voyait sur son visage. Elle ne comprenait pas pourquoi il avait l'air si fermé. Elle ne se doutait pas de la suite. Si elle l'avait su elle ne se serrait jamais pointée. Tout était mieux que ça. Elle aurait pu souffrir mille morts. J'aurais pu souffrir mille morts.

Je n'étais plus la même que celle que je contemplais maintenant. L'autre Bella avait des couleurs, de l'expression. Pas comme moi. Si j'avais eu à me comparé à un objet, j'aurais probablement choisi une enveloppe.

- Qu'est-ce que tu veux ? demanda mon double.

Elle souriait. Piètre tentative pour rendre le sourire à son visage renfrogné.

- Je, enfin, nous partons, dit-il toujours aussi tendu.

Je regardai mon autre moi s'affoler un instant puis le regarder à nouveau.

- D'accord, quand ? répliqua-t-elle.

Il eut l'air un peu perdu devant la détermination de l'autre Bella.

- Pourquoi ? demanda-t-il.

- Eh bien, je voudrais savoir j'ai combien de temps pour faire mes bagages écrire quelque chose à Charlie…

- Non, tu ne comprends pas.

- Quoi ?

Il prit une grande inspiration. Mon double commença à craindre le pire. Moi je me mis à trembler.

- Quand je dis nous, c'est moi et ma famille, tu n'as pas ta place dans celle-ci Bella. Tu dois rester ici, avec Charlie.

Mon double eut un petit rire.

- Arrête Edward, je sais très bien ce que je veux et je suis prête à laisser Charlie pour toi. J'ai déjà pris ma décision.

Le trou dans poitrine se rouvrit quand j'entendis son nom. Mon cœur se serra aussi, car je savais ce qui viendrait.

- Non Bella, celle-ci voulu protester, moi aussi ma décision est prise et je serai mieux sans toi.

Tout comme l'autre Bella j'encaissai le choc sans bouger.

- Quoi ? souffla pitoyablement l'autre moi.

- Tu as compris. Nous partons avec Carlisle. C'est l'heure de se quitter. Cela fait trop longtemps que ça dure.

Son air convaincu me fit aussi mal que la première fois. Je regardai alors l'autre Bella se mettre à trembler et à secouer la tête. Elle ne pouvait pas y croire.

- Tu me quitte ?

Sa voix n'était qu'un murmure.

- Oui c'est mieux pour toi, elle s'apprêta encore à protester, et aussi pour moi.

La bouche ouverte de mon double se figea en comprenant vraiment ce qu'il venait de dire. Il ne voulait plus d'elle. Pour lui aussi elle était un fardeau. Cela lui fit mal, mais elle encaissa encore. Elle avait toujours eut peur que ce jour arrive. Franchement qui ? pourrait s'intéresser à elle. Si banale. Surtout pas lui.

Elle le regarda une nouvelle fois. Je senti mon cœur hurler de douleur.

- Alors, ça change tout.

- En effet. Je tenais à te le dire en personne. Enfin, je dois partir. Ma famille m'a déjà précédé. Ils doivent m'attendre…

Nous – moi et mon double – tremblions tellement que ça en était proche du parkinson. Toutes les deux anéanties.

- Tu verras, ajouta-t-il, tu m'oublieras vite. J'ai ôté tout ce qui pourrait te rappeler des souvenirs. Comme si je n'avais jamais exister. Les humains n'ont pas une bonne mémoire.

Je regardais la scène et je me senti révoltée, comme à chaque fois. Comment avait-il seulement pu oser penser que je l'oublierais aussi vite ? Au début, quand j'avais commencé à faire le rêve j'avais crié que c'était faux. Seulement après avoir réalisé qu'il ne m'entendrait pas, j'avais finie par abandonner. J'avais trop mal. De toute façon si moi je ne l'oubliais pas, lui le ferrait pour nous. C'est ce que j'avais compris d'après ses mots.

Comme l'autre Bella restait muette, il rajouta.

- Je voulais juste que tu me rendes une dernière faveur.

J'hochai la tête, incapable de plus.

- Ne commets pas d'imbécillité. J'ai remarqué que les gens de ta race agissaient trop souvent par impulsion. Ne fais rien de stupide.

Et je l'avais fais. Je l'avais écouté. Il faut croire que la vie avait finalement eut pitié de moi elle aussi, car elle m'avait envoyé un moyen d'en finir. Aussi bizarre que cela puisse paraître parfois, surtout quand je faisais ce rêve, la leucémie m'apparaissait comme un cadeau tombé du ciel.

Puis me regardant dernière fois. Mon double abordait une expression résignée. Il parti sans se retourner.

L'autre Bella attendit qu'il soit hors de son champ de vision puis s'effondra sur le sol pleurant toute les larmes que son corps pouvait contenir. Je me mis à pleurer aussi devant sa détresse. Une sorte de soulagement m'envahit cependant. C'était fini pour ce soir. Déjà je me sentais partir. J'allais me réveiller et surement pleurer encore, mais j'avais réussit à revivre ce cauchemar une nuit de plus.

Juste avant de me réveiller, je regardai une dernière fois la Bella détruite, roulé en boule sur le sol. Puis ouvrit les yeux.

Comme à chaque fois je pris une grande inspiration pour me faire oublier, sans succès, le cauchemar que je venais de faire.

J'ignorai mes larmes et regardai l'heure.

4 :30. Ça aurait pu être pire.

Comme à chaque fois, je savais qu'il serait impossible de me rendormir. Je pris donc le chemin de l'ordinateur.

Ma mère m'avait demandé de lui écrire, j'imagine que, elle avait dû de son côté m'envoyer beaucoup de messages.

C'est donc avec surprise que je découvris que je n'en avais seulement qu'un.

_Bella ma chérie,_

_Je suis arrivée à Guadalajara et c'est magnifique tous les beaux paysages._

_Je suis certaine que tu aurais adorée._

_Phil aussi te salue mon trésor._

_Nous avons prévus beaucoup de sorties. C'est pourquoi je ne pourrai pas t'écrire souvent, mais je pense à toi sans cesse._

_Sinon toi comment vas-tu ?_

_La rentrée à l'école n'a pas été si difficile ? Charlie m'avait mis au courant._

_Tu as retrouvés tes amis ?_

_Répond moi vite,_

_Grosses bises,_

_Maman._

Je voyais dans son ton de lettre qu'elle allait déjà beaucoup mieux. J'étais contente. Je l'enviais un peu c'est vrai d'être au soleil alors que moi j'étais coincée ici, mais le fait de la sentir à nouveau heureuse étouffait toute mon envie.

Je m'appliquai donc à lui répondre. Dire que j'étais honnête aurait été un peu trop poussé, mais j'essayai de ne pas trop mentir, histoire de rester crédible.

_Bonjour maman,_

_J'ai lu ton e-mail. _

_Alors pour commencer, je suis heureuse de voir que tu t'amuses._

_Moi aussi je pense à toi. Tu me manque, mais cela n'en sera que plus agréable lorsqu'on se reverra._

_Sinon, je vais bien. Mieux que je ne l'aurais espéré._

_La rentrée c'est très bien déroulé. _

_Pour une rentrée au mois de juin !_

_Malheureusement pour moi l'éducation physique est encore de vigueur ici._

_Tu t'imagines donc quelle catastrophe je dois être !_

_Oui j'ai retrouvé, Mike, Jessica, Éric et Angela._

_Je vais bien ne t'inquiète surtout pas._

_Je t'aime,_

_Bella_

Tiens, voilà qui devrait faire l'affaire.

J'avais essayé de faire de l'humour. J'espère que ça ne ferait pas trop. Vu l'état dans lequel j'étais lorsqu'on s'est quitter. Je ne pouvais pas avoir autant changé en seulement un jour, mais je misais sur le fait qu'elle soit tellement heureuse là-bas qu'elle oublie mon incohérence. De toute façon l'e-mail était déjà envoyé. Il me faudrait donc attendre sa réaction.

- Bella ? Mon père avait dû m'entendre taper à l'ordinateur.

Notre ordinateur préhistorique, n'étais malheureusement pas du genre silencieux…

- Oui papa

- Tu es levé, dit-il après avoir cogner puis entrer, à 5h00 du matin ?

- Oui, je n'ai pas très bien dormi.

Il fronça les sourcils l'air désapprobateur.

- Seras-tu assez en forme pour tes transfusions ce soir ?

- Oui, dis-je d'un ton las, ne t'inquiète pas tout ira très bien.

Il me lança un regard pénétrant puis sorti de ma chambre.

Je poussai un long soupir en pensant à la soirée – et la nuit - qui m'attendait.

Mon cauchemar était définitivement parti aux oubliettes.

Du moins jusqu'à la nuit prochaine.

________________________________________________________________________

Voilà pour ce chapitre.

J'espère que vous avez aimé.

À la prochaine et dites moi ce que vous en pensez !

***Promis le prochaine sera la rencontre avec Carlisle.

Syltha


	5. L'odeur du sang

LA SUITE !!!

Voici la suite de la fiction.

J'espère qu'elle vous plaira.

Je sais que certains d'entre vous, lecteurs, avez vraiment hâte de voir la réaction d'Edward face à la maladie de Bella. Je vous promets donc que c'est pour bientôt, mais je ne veux pas brûler les étapes. Je ne veux pas faire une fanfiction à la va-vite donc j'ai pris le temps de bien expliquer le contexte de l'histoire étant donné que mis à part le tome 1 et le début du tome 2 il n'y a pas grand chose en commun avec le reste.

Pour répondre à Saya330 : Je sais que les chapitres ne sont pas très long, mais si vous voulez que je poste régulièrement je peux difficilement faire mieux. Je vais à l'école le jour et j'écris le soir à travers mes devoirs. Donc je fais ce que je peux. Avec un chapitre par jour ou presque, je peux pas écrire des chapitres vraiment long. Désolée.

Pour répondre à Esprit333 : Et oui la leucémie peut être mortelle. Lorsqu'elle est découverte trop tard ou que la chimiothérapie n'arrive pas à enlever le trop plein de globules blancs. Le mieux qu'il reste à faire, c'est de faire des transfusions jusqu'à ce que celles-ci deviennent inefficaces. C'est souvent le cas des leucémies chroniques (celle dont est atteinte Bella). C'est très rare chez les plus jeunes, mais cela arrive et comme leurs défenses sont plus faibles, elle est la plupart du temps mortelle. En tout cas, c'est ce que les médecins ont expliqués quand la fille d'une amie de ma mère est morte.

Bref maintenant à vous de lire !

________________________________________________________________________

**L'odeur du sang**

Ma journée d'aujourd'hui se fit dans un état de non-conscience.

En fait, j'étais assez préoccupé par la nuit qui m'attendait. Mes transfusions duraient toujours toute la nuit et j'étais souvent extrêmement faible, presque incapable de bouger.

Je devais y aller toute les deux semaines. D'habitude la fréquence normale des transfusions était de trois semaines, mais mes globules blancs se multipliaient trop vite. À croire que je ne faisais jamais rien de normal. Le processus était simple. Enfin, il aurait été simple si je n'avais pas peur des aiguilles. Il fallait juste attendre que le sang soit complètement nettoyé. Ça, c'était sans mentionner les maux de cœur que m'occasionnaient la vue et l'odeur du sang.

Je ne voulais pas y aller.

Dans ma tête, je commençais déjà à me faire des plans pour échapper à la torture. Je faisais tout le temps ça. Malheureusement pour moi, jusqu'à maintenant ça n'avait jamais fonctionné et aujourd'hui encore moins que les autres.

Je savais que Charlie tenait à ce que je vois Carlisle. Mon père avait une grande confiance et un respect encore plus grand pour lui. Il disait toujours que c'était le meilleur médecin qu'il n'avait jamais connu. Normal, quand on a étudié pendant des centaines d'années et qu'on a des sens ultra développés. Naturellement, je ne lui avais pas fait part de mes pensées.

Je regardai l'horloge avec crainte.

La fin des classes approchaient.

Je songeai avec ironie que si mon père me demandait ce que j'avais fait aujourd'hui, je ne saurais pas quoi lui répondre. En vérité, j'étais tellement stressé à la perspective de revoir Carlisle que je n'avais pas – ou pratiquement pas – écouté durant mes cours. Ça en avait été de même en éducation physique. Je plaignais sincèrement les personnes de mon équipe. Je n'étais tellement pas concentré que je n'avais même pas pu esquiver la balle quand il le fallait, ce qui, d'habitude, était naturel chez moi. Nous avions donc perdu le match. J'avais beaucoup de chance d'avoir des coéquipiers peu rancuniers. Ou alors c'était Mike qui leur avait défendu tout commentaire.

D'ailleurs, lui, il commençait sérieusement à me taper sur le système.

J'étais arrivé à l'école hier et il semblait déjà me draguer. Si je m'étais écouté je lui aurais fait entendre – et comprendre – mon point de vue face à cette attitude. Sans parler qu'on aurait dit que Jessica me boudait. J'avais effectivement appris par Angela qu'ils s'étaient séparés il y avait environ deux mois et demi. Selon ses dires, Jessica l'aimait encore et c'était Mike qui l'avait plaqué. J'en avais donc conclu qu'elle était jalouse. Vraiment, j'étais lasse de tous ces comportements enfantins. Comme si après l'avoir connu _lui,_ j'aurais pu m'intéresser à quelqu'un comme Mike. Durant quelques mois de pur bonheur, j'avais pu goûter à la perfection et Mike ne s'en approchait visiblement pas. N'empêche, si c'était vraiment lui qui avait parlé à l'équipe, je me devais d'être reconnaissante.

- Mlle Swan, je sais que vous trouvez le gymnase très accueillant, je notai le sarcasme dans sa voix, mais la cloche a sonné ainsi j'aimerais beaucoup retourner chez moi.

Je sursautai, je n'avais rien entendu. Cela donnait une idée approximative de l'état dans lequel j'avais été toute la journée.

Avez-vous déjà remarquez que ce que l'on redoute arrive toujours plus vite que vous ne le désirez ?

Avant chaque séjour à l'hôpital, c'était pareil. Les heures me semblaient être des minutes et les minutes, des secondes.

Je pris mon temps pour me changer. C'était bien la première fois que je m'attardais dans un vestiaire, peu importe lequel. J'étais encore perdue dans mes pensées quand le professeur d'éducation physique intervint une seconde fois, plus énervé cependant.

- Je dois aussi barrer, Mlle Swan. Il serait donc intelligent que vous songiez à quitter les lieux, maintenant.

Je ne me fis pas prier encore une fois et je sorti.

- Merci bien.

Je l'entendis à peine.

J'avançai vers ma voiture et m'y assit en inspirant un grand coup, puis démarrai. Toujours un peu dans ma bulle. Le rugissement du monteur aussi effrayant, qu'inattendu me flanqua une peur bleue. Doucement je pris la direction de ma maison.

Je savais que c'était inévitable, mais j'avais toujours le réflexe de retarder les choses déplaisantes. Le point positif, c'était qu'en arrivant, le souper ne serait pas fait. Pour les transfusions, je devais être à jeun, mais comme mon père souhaitait m'accompagner, lui, il devrait manger.

De plus, la nourriture dans les hôpitaux était toujours infecte. Il ne prendrait probablement pas le risque de se nourrir là-bas.

J'étais vraiment contente de mon plan. Cependant je déchantai vite en voyant la voiture de police garer devant la maison.

À croire qu'aucun de mes plans n'étaient destiné à marcher. Je sorti de la voiture, puis avançai à reculons vers les marches qui me mèneraient à la porte. Doucement j'ouvris la porte qui n'était pas barré.

- Papa ?

Je me demandais où il pouvait être.

- Oui ma chérie, ne t'inquiète pas nous serons à l'heure. Je suis dans la cuisine. Je termine de manger et j'arrive.

Et misère ! Tous mes espoirs envolés.

- Très bien, j'hésitai puis me lança, tu sais papa…

- Hmm ?

- Je me sens très bien, je vis son visage se fermer, je suis sûre que l'on pourrait attendre une toute petite semaine, vraiment je t'assure.

Juste à voir son visage, je su que c'était perdu d'avance.

- Justement Bella, il avait prit un ton sévère, il en va de ta santé. Nous n'attendrons pas que tu ailles trop mal pour agir. Tu as besoin de ces transfusions et tu iras à l'hôpital.

- Mais…

- Pas de « mais ». Je sais que tu déteste ça, mais je ne laisserai pas ton état empirer devant mes yeux. Tu iras voir Carlisle un point c'est tout.

Je ronchonnai un instant pour la forme, mais je comprenais son point de vu, ainsi j'arrêtai mes arguments assez vite. Il voulait seulement que je guérisse et c'était louable.

Je le regardai finir de manger, puis mettre sa vaisselle dans l'évier.

- Aller, mets ton manteau, on y va.

Je grimaçai, mais m'exécutai quand même.

- Comptes-tu rester toute la nuit ? demandai-je.

- Je ne sais pas si cela sera possible, il faudra que je demande à un docteur.

- Tu n'as pas à rester papa. Au début si tu le souhaites, mais pour le reste, je peux me débrouiller seule et puis ce n'est pas très excitant. Je reste couché sans bouger et je vais dormir. Pas de quoi être intéressant.

C'était faux. Je savais que je ne dormirais pas. Pour deux raisons.

La première : Je ne me sentais jamais à l'aise avec des aiguilles plantées dans mon bras.

La deuxième : Je ne voulais pas faire le cauchemar. Je sais que je parle dans mon sommeil et l'ouïe fine de Carlisle aurait très bien pu tout entendre. Vraiment il était plus sûr pour moi que je ne dorme pas.

- D'accord, dit-il après m'avoir scruté au rayon X, mais je reste tout de même pour le début et je reviendrai te prendre demain pour que tu puisses aller à tes cours.

- D'accord, dis-je à mon tour.

Je ne voulais même pas imaginer quelle tête j'aurais demain à l'école. Je ferais sûrement peur.

- Bon, allez viens il faut partir.

Je soupirai et le suivit en silence.

Dans l'auto, le silence était aussi de mise. Mon père devait être entrain de penser à la soirée qui l'attendait. C'était une première pour lui. Il n'avait jamais assisté à une transfusion. Comme auparavant je vivais avec ma mère c'était elle qui m'accompagnait. Je devinai qu'il était stressé, tout comme moi. Seuls les raisons du stress divergeaient.

En arrivant à l'hôpital, je m'assis sur une chaise attendant que mon père m'annonce auprès de la dame d'accueil. Il revint vers moi avec un petit sourire.

- Il arrive, ça ne prendra pas beaucoup de temps.

- A-t-il déjà lu mon dossier ?

- Je crois que c'est ce qu'il faisait à l'instant.

J'allais répondre, mais ma phrase se bloqua dans ma gorge. Il arrivait. Il me regarda intensément, puis se tourna vers Charlie.

- Donc elle est atteinte depuis six mois et demi, c'est bien ça ?

- En fait, corrigea mon père, c'est à ce moment là que nous l'avons appris. Peut-être cela avait-il déjà commencé, mais nous l'ignorons.

- Elle n'a fait de la chimiothérapie que pendant un mois et demi ?

Je grimaçai. Mauvais souvenirs…

- Oui les médecins nous ont dits qu'il n'y avait aucun progrès, les globules blancs étaient déjà trop nombreux et qu'il valait mieux arrêter sinon ils allaient finir par détruire son système immunitaire.

Je me souviens du soulagement que ça avait été lorsqu'ils nous l'avaient annoncé. J'allais arrêter de perdre mes cheveux ! C'était le temps d'ailleurs. Encore un mois et j'aurais été chauve. Heureusement, tout était rentré dans l'ordre. J'avais toujours trouvé que mes cheveux poussaient trop vite. Il fallait toujours aller chez le coiffeur quand j'étais petite parce que mon école privé n'acceptait pas les cheveux longs. Je détestais cela, mais à cette période de ma vie, j'avais remercié le ciel d'avoir permis à mes cheveux de repousser si vite.

Je réintégrai la réalité et remarquai que j'avais perdue une bonne partie de la conversation.

- …bien. Suivez-moi. Vous aurai une chambre à vous, dit-il en se tournant vers moi, puisque vous devrez passer la nuit ici.

Je remarquai qu'il me vouvoyait. Comme si on ne s'était jamais parler, ni connu. En regardant mon père, je vis que lui aussi était assez étonné par la réaction du médecin. Il revint cependant sur Terre lorsque le médecin l'aborda.

- Et vous passerez-vous la nuit ici ?

- Non.

Nous l'avions dit en même temps.

Carlisle eut un petit sourire, puis me guida vers la chambre. Doucement, il m'installa sur le lit tout en expliquant la procédure à mon père.

- Nous insérerons une aiguille dans le creux de chaque coude. L'une pompera le sang à une vitesse régulière qui sera filtré dans la machine tandis que l'autre remplacera le sang infecté par du propre. Le processus dure environ 5 à 6 heures, mais nous préférons qu'elle passe la nuit ici. Elle ne sentira pratiquement rien. Ce n'est pas douloureux. Elle n'aura pas non plus de problème pour dormir. Elle se sentira seulement un peu plus faible, mais en dormant elle ne le percevra pas.

- Bien, dit mon père rassuré.

- Prête Bella ? dit Carlisle en se tournant vers moi.

J'hochai la tête, ne pouvant pas parler. Ou pour être plus précise, pour ne pas vomir. Le moment des piqûres me faisait toujours cet effet là.

- Respire un grand coup.

Il fut précis et rapide. Je ne senti pratiquement rien. J'étais soulagé. Je le vis se déplacer puis enclencher le processus.

Progressivement, je me senti plus faible, mais après une heure cela sembla se stabiliser. Carlisle avait dit qu'il repasserait me voir à la fin de visite pour voir si tout était en ordre. Une infirmière aurait très bien pu s'en charger. C'était ainsi à Phoenix. Je supposai donc qu'il voulait me parler.

La faiblesse qui m'habitait, m'empêcha de paniquer. J'en fus heureuse. Après tout, il faudrait en parler à un moment ou un autre et je ne voulais pas qu'_il_ soit dans les parages à ce moment là. L'hôpital me semblait donc l'endroit tout indiqué.

À dix heures mon père partit en me souhaitant bonne nuit.

Je restai à peine une quinzaine de minutes seule lorsque la porte s'ouvrit.

Carlisle.

- Comment vas-tu ?

Je me senti soulagée qu'il me tutoie de nouveau.

- Bien, essayant d'y mettre de l'aplomb malgré mon évidente faiblesse.

Devant sont regard envoutant je ne pus mentir et avouai la vérité.

- Mal.

Il hocha lentement la tête.

- Je suis désolé, j'haussai un sourcil, nous ne savions pas. Alice ne l'avait pas vu. J'ignorais que cela allait arriver.

Je ne su quoi dire.

- Edward n'aurait…

- Non, il eut l'air surpris, ça n'a pas d'importance. Enfin, précisai-je devant son regard, plus maintenant.

Je ne voulais pas entendre parler d'Edward. Il m'avait quitté, c'était ainsi. Il m'avait on ne peut plus clairement exposé ses raisons. Je ne voulais pas en parler, encore moins avec lui. Mais il y avait toujours une chose qui me dérangeait.

- Sera-t-il au courant ?

Évidemment, il su tout de suite de qui je parlais. Il me regarda songeur puis me répondit.

- Je peux essayer de le lui cacher, mais il viendra forcément un jour où il l'apprendra.

- Le plus tard sera le mieux, assurai-je.

Il fronça les sourcils, mais ne dis rien.

Tant mieux.

- Sait-il que je suis revenu ?

- J'imagine que oui, ton retour a fait jaser.

Je grinçai des dents, m'empêchant de passer le moindre commentaire.

Je me rappelai alors, les trois jeunes filles que j'avais vues à l'épicerie.

- Carlisle, il me regarda, vos amis, est-ce qu'ils auraient trois filles par hasard ?

- Oui, dit-il en fronçant les sourcils, pourquoi ?

- Oh rien, seulement je les ai croisées hier en sortant de l'épicerie et je voulais être certaine, c'est tout.

- D'accord.

- Est-ce que j'ai droit à une autre question ?

- Pose-la, je verrai si je peux y répondre.

- Est-ce que je sens mauvais ?

Sur le coup de la surprise, il haussa les sourcils encore plus hauts.

- Pourquoi tu veux savoir ça ?

- Oh, c'est seulement qu'elles ont froncées le nez en me regardant. Comme si mon odeur les révulsait.

- Ah, il avait un minuscule sourire, et bien oui pour être franc tu ne sens pas très bon. Pour une humaine, je veux dire.

- Comment ça, pour une humaine ?

- Eh bien, tu rappelles un peu l'odeur des animaux.

J'en fus vexée.

- Je veux dire par là, se reprit-il en voyant mon expression, qu'au lieu d'être alléchante pour elles ton odeur ressemble à celle des animaux. Comestible, mais pas agréable. Ce qui d'habitude n'est pas le cas avec les humains. Cela a dû les surprendre c'est tout.

- Ah d'accord.

Je réfléchis, hésitante puis décidai de me lancer.

- Et pour lui, je veux dire mon odeur est-elle…

Il comprit immédiatement et me coupa.

- Ton odeur n'a plus d'effet particulier sur lui.

Sans savoir pourquoi, j'en fus déçue.

- Avec toutes tes transfusions et ton sang qui s'infecte rapidement, tu n'as plus la même odeur.

J'hochai la tête. J'avais compris l'essentiel.

J'étais contente d'avoir eut une explication, même si celle-ci me laissait un goût amère dans la bouche. Soudainement je baillai. Aussitôt Carlisle se retira me souhaitant lui aussi bonne nuit et ferma les lumières.

Je constatai avec plaisir que tout le long de ma discussion avec Carlisle, je n'avais pas prêté attention aux tuyaux de sang attachés à chacun de mes bras. Maintenant que j'étais seule, sans rien pour me distraire, j'écoutais avec dégoût le bruit de la machine qui filtrait, en quelque sorte, mon sang.

Cette nuit là, comme je le pensais, je ne dormi pas.

Le lendemain matin, j'avais effectivement une tête à faire peur et le manque de sommeil n'aidait en rien à mon humeur. Charlie me questionna longuement sur mon état et je le rassurai tant bien que mal, en essayent de rester polie et de ne pas paraître énervée ou impatiente, qu'il en était toujours ainsi.

Puis, mon père pris mon rendez vous pour la prochaine transfusions dans deux semaines et nous partîmes.

Je regardai une dernière fois Carlisle avant de me détourner.

« En route pour l'école », songeai-je avec dépit.

________________________________________________________________________

Voilà !!

Comme toujours vos impressions me font toujours plaisir et un gros merci à ceux qui en laissent.

Pour l'histoire, j'ai dis que Bella avait fait son école primaire au privé. Ce n'est pas forcément vrai.

Je ne sais pas si vous vous attendiez à un Carlisle en colère, mais je laisse plutôt ça pour Edward. Carlisle a une très grande maitrise de lui-même et je le voyais mal se mettre à crier. Edward, lui, est plus impulsif.

La suite prochainement.

Syltha


	6. Perte de contrôle

Re-bonjour,

Je sais la suite a été longue à venir, mais le chapitre est plus long aussi ! M'en voulez pas.

Alors un peu de blabla de l'auteure :

Réponse aux reviews :

Pour Nienna-Lo : C'est Carlisle qui dit : Edward n'aurait… / Et Bella qui répond : Non, il eut l'air surpris, ça n'a pas d'importance… (Tu connais la suite) Je ne sais pas s'il y a en d'autre qui n'avait pas compris le passage. Si c'est le cas dites le moi, je le modifierai.

Aussi, je ne sais pas comment faire pour afficher les reviews anonymes, j'ai essayé quelques choses, mais ça n'a pas été très concluent d'après la review que tu m'as écrite. Pourrais-tu me dire comment s'il te plait ?

Pour Arwen00710 : Les trois Denali ne savaient pas qu'elles avaient rencontrées Bella. Et puis, dans le premier tome, Mlle Meyer montre les vampires comme une classe à part de la société. Ils ne se mêlent pas aux autres. Donc, selon moi, elles n'auraient pas continuées à penser à Bella pendant toute la journée juste parce qu'elle puait. Par contre, les vampires ont une mémoire phénoménale. Je pense donc, toujours selon moi, qu'elles devraient la reconnaître lorsqu'elles la verront, mais je n'en dit pas plus…

Sinon pour ce chapitre, j'ai adoré l'écrire. Ça faisait longtemps que je voulais faire quelque chose comme ça, je que trouve Mlle Meyer est un peu trop gentille concernant ce problème. Ça me tentait aussi de faire un peu redescendre la pression. Bella est malade, mais pas encore morte et elle a aussi des soucis dans la vie de tous les jours.

So ENJOY !

________________________________________________________________________

**Perte de contrôle**

CLAC !

- ÇA SUFFIT !

_Flash Back_

_4 jours plus tôt._

Encore un bal.

À croire qu'ils ne savaient faire que ça dans cette foutue école !

Je suis un peu méchante, c'est vrai, mais un _bal_ !

Bon, je devais aussi avouer que c'était pour souligner la fin de nos études, mais est-ce que c'était vraiment nécessaire ?

À croire qu'il fallait faire un bal à chaque occasion qui se présentait.

Je regardai les filles autour de moi. Un seul mot me vint en tête ; hystériques ! Elles étaient toutes en train d'en parler avec enthousiasme, trop à mon goût. Évaluer la couleur qui siérait le mieux à leur teint, les chaussures ; talons ou ballerines ? Aguilles ou larges ? Et surtout la robe ; courte ou longue ? Originale ou traditionnelle ? « C'est un bal de fin d'étude, disaient-elles, ne l'oublions pas. »

Je me sentais dépassée par la situation.

Le pire, parce que oui, il y avait pire, c'est que je devrais y être présente !

Et oui, nos imbéciles (moi dure, mais pas du tout !) de professeurs avaient eu l'idée pour cette année de condenser la remise des diplôme avec le bal de fin d'année. De plus, une tenue de ville était exigée ! Ce qui malheureusement pour moi voulait dire, pas de jeans. C'était le costard pour les garçons et les robes pour les filles.

Je m'étais toujours dit que je pourrais sécher le bal, puisque je croyais que les deux évènements étaient séparés. Je voulais avoir mon diplôme qui certifiait que j'avais terminé mon année, mais maintenant que les deux étaient liés, est-ce que cela valait vraiment la peine ?

J'avais toujours su que terminer l'école était une mauvaise idée.

L'annonce venait d'être faite et déjà, je sentais le regard insistant de Mike sur moi. Je décidai de faire celle qui n'a absolument rien remarqué et je me concentré sur la bouilli peu attrayante qui me faisait office de dîner ce midi. Je me risquai à goûter. Pas terrible.

Disons seulement, que la cafétéria avait déjà eu de meilleurs jours.

Évidemment, mes compagnes de classes – « amies », sauf pour Angela, n'était visiblement pas le bon mot – ne remarquèrent pas le goût repoussant du dîner trop occupée à papoter comme de vraies pies.

De mon côté, j'échafaudais déjà des plans d'évasion, aucune discussion n'était admise sur le sujet, ma décision était déjà prise. J'irais seule. Peut-être pourrais-je partir si tôt la remise des diplômes terminée ? Franchement, que je vienne ou non au bal, ça ne changerait rien. Je ne danserais pas. Charlie comprendrait, enfin j'espère. Je regardai craintivement pour voir si Mike avait détourné le regard.

Et misère !

Il continuait de me fixer avec acharnement.

Je me rassurai en me disant qu'il était sûrement dans la lune et qu'il ne me fixait pas vraiment, quand je croisai le regard de Jessica.

D'accord. Il était certain qu'il y avait au moins une personne présente dans la cafétéria qui ne désirait pas que je vienne au bal. Deux avec Lauren.

Depuis ma première transfusion, rien n'avait changé.

J'étais allé à l'école tous les jours, sans jamais en avoir envi. Je vivais dans une sorte de mécanique habituelle. L'ambiance était lourde, Mike était lourd. Il continuait de se comporter comme un chevalier sauvant la princesse en détresse. Sauf que, dans mon cas, lorsque je le regardais, un Saint-bernard s'imposait à moi. Au début, j'avais essayé de l'éconduire gentiment. Mais au fil des jours, ma patience et la mauvaise humeur de Jessica avait eut raison de moi. En effet, cette dernière était allé pêcher l'idée, je ne sais trop où, mais ma conscience me soufflait le nom de Lauren, que je voulais sortir avec Mike. Elle s'était mise à être désagréable, voir méchante à mon encontre. Tellement que j'avais dû changer de table. Évidemment, Mike m'avait suivit. Heureusement pour moi – je ne souhaitais pas finir le peu de mes jours restant en prison – Angela était venue elle aussi accompagné de Ben, son petit ami. Ils étaient vraiment mignons tous les deux. Ils étaient ensemble depuis maintenant près de quatre mois et les regards qu'ils se lançaient en disaient long.

Je devais l'avouer, je les enviais.

- Bella ? Bella ? Ouhou, Angela me regardait en faisant des signes de mains pour attirer mon attention.

- Quoi ?

- Tu pensais à quoi ça fait au moins dix fois que je t'appelle.

- Ah oui ? Désolée j'étais un peu perdue.

- J'avais cru remarquer, dit-elle en riant.

- Qu'est-ce que tu voulais ? dis-je, n'aimant pas trop que l'on se moque de moi.

- Je voulais savoir si tu pouvais m'accompagner demain pour qu'on aille acheter nos robes de bal ensemble.

Si seulement je pouvais dire non !

- D'accord…

- Super, je pense qu'on devrait partir tout de suite après les cours demain.

- Ouais, bonne idée, dis-je avec un enthousiasme dé-bor-dant.

- Aussi, je passerai te prendre demain, comme ça tu n'auras pas à laisser ta voiture dans le parking de l'école.

Décidemment, elle avait pensée à tout. Ou alors elle s'était préparée à l'avance pour pouvoir contrer mes arguments s'il y en avait.

- C'est bon.

J'avais décidé de rendre les armes et de me faire à la fatalité qu'était la vie.

Elle allait partir, puis se rassit.

- Moi et Ben, on loue une limousine pour venir au bal.

Une limousine, ici ? À Forks ?

- Dites donc, vous y allez en grand ! dis-je ébahie.

Elle rougit.

- Oh, c'est notre dernier bal et Ben a des contacts.

Tout de même à Forks ! Ça ferait jaser.

- On se demandait donc, si tu voulais venir avec nous. Si tu as un cavalier, il pourrait venir aussi. C'est Ben qui s'occupe des frais.

Je n'avais même pas eu à réfléchir que…

- Non, mais merci quand même Angela.

- Pourquoi ?

- C'est votre soirée, elle allait répliquer, et puis tu sais à quel point j'aime passer inaperçu.

Elle éclata de rire, puis acquiesça.

- D'accord. Enfin sois prête demain !

- Ne t'inquiète pas.

J'attendis qu'elle fût partie, puis je me levai pour partir à mes cours. Ignorant toujours le regard énervant de Mike.

En classe de science Nat, je décrochai du cours. De toute façon, les notes d'évaluation avaient déjà dû être rentrées. Je réfléchis plutôt à ma discussion avec Angela.

J'avais dis non à sa proposition pour trois raisons.

La première : Effectivement, je ne voulais pas me faire remarquer.

La deuxième : Il n'y a rien de pire pour une fille célibataire contre son gré que de tenir la chandelle à un couple amoureux par-dessus la tête.

La troisième : Je savais qu'Angela me l'avait demandé seulement pour être gentille. Avec mon humeur ô combien joyeuse, j'aurais sûrement réussi toute seule à plomber l'ambiance, mais Angela est une amie formidable et c'est ce que les amies formidables font.

Je passai le reste de mon après-midi à éviter Mike. Contrairement aux derniers bals que les enseignants avaient organisés à Forks, les garçons pouvaient inviter les filles et je n'avais personne pour rabattre le caquet aux futurs peut-être potentiels garçons qui voudraient y aller avec moi. Heureusement pour moi, Éric avait une petite amie et Tyler y allait avec Lauren.

N'empêche, j'étais à la limite de glisser sur les murs.

En éducation physique, personne ne prît le risque de m'approcher, ce fût déjà ça d'évité.

Au son de la cloche, je me dépêchai à me changer pour partir le plus rapidement possible.

J'étais presque arrivée à ma voiture lorsque…

- Hey ! Bella attends !

Je jurai entre mes dents et me retourné en faisant un petit sourire – vraiment très, très petit le sourire –.

- Mike ! Comment vas-tu ?

Gagner du temps, la meilleure tactique que j'avais en réserve.

- Très bien, il m'envoya un sourire éblouissant et je suis sûre que je pâli, toi ?

- Oui, oui… heu, écoute Mike je dois partir je suis très pressée tu comprends. Alors à dem…

- T'en fait pas Bella. Ça ne prendra que quelques secondes.

Et merde…

- Quoi ? fit-il perdu.

Zut ! J'avais parlé à voix haute !

- Rien, rien, qu'est-ce qu'il y a de si important ?

- Hum… en fait, tu sais le bal…

Je jetai des regards aux alentours en essayant de trouver une porte de sortie. N'importe laquelle conviendrait

- Je me demandais si tu voulais y aller avec moi, il avait dit sa dernière phrase rapidement dans un souffle.

Je le regardai avec pitié.

- Je suis désolée Mike, mais…

- Oh, je m'y suis pris trop tard c'est ça ? J'aurais dû te le demander ce midi.

- Non, non ce n'est pas ça du tout. Seulement, je pense que je n'irai pas au bal.

Je ne pus déchiffrer son expression.

- Tu vas encore à Seattle, c'est ça ?

Il avait dit ça avec une once de colère dans la voix. Alors je compris. Il avait encore sur le cœur l'excuse que je lui avais dite la première fois.

- Pas du tout ! Moi aussi j'étais un peu énervée à présent. Je ne pense pas aller au bal, parce que je n'en ai pas envi, mais j'irai tout de même à la remise des diplômes ! Et puis, même si j'avais décidée d'aller à Seattle, ça n'aurait concerné que moi. C'est clair ?

J'avais terminé ma tirade avec une voix un peu plus dure. Il n'allait quand même pas se mettre à gérer ma vie ! Non, mais !

D'ailleurs il eut l'air un peu mal à l'aise. Je me demandai si je n'avais pas été trop dure, mais sa phrase me réconforta et me mis encore plus en colère.

- Excuse-moi. En tout cas, si jamais tu changes d'avis, j'allais ouvrir la bouche, mais il continua rapidement, et que tu vas au bal, réserve moi une dance, d'accord ?

- C'est ça ! Ma voix avait claquée, sèche.

Puis, je montai dans l'habitacle, pestant encore contre Mike et son entêtement.

Lorsque j'arrivai chez moi, je me mis à faire le souper. Ma petite altercation n'était pas encore tout à fait digérée et mieux valait que je m'occupe l'esprit. Je me décidai à faire des lasagnes avec la sauce à spaghetti d'hier. Comme accompagnement, je fis aussi de la salade. À l'arrivé de Charlie, la bonne odeur de la lasagne se rependait dans toute la maison.

- Salut Bella, ça sent vraiment bon, il avait fini par comprendre que je souhaitais faire la cuisine seule, qu'est-ce qu'on mange ?

- De la lasagne avec de la salade. J'ai pris les restes de la sauce à spaghetti.

- Parfait.

- Assis toi, on va manger.

Il me regarda un instant en réfléchissant.

- C'est que tu vois Bella, il était un peu hésitant, ce soir il y a un match très important de baseball que j'aimerais beaucoup regarder et…

Je le coupai.

- Sans problème papa. Va t'asseoir, je t'apporte ton assiette.

- Merci.

Il se détourna pour aller dans le salon. J'entendis alors distinctement les états d'âmes du commentateur sportif. Je ne comprendrai jamais pourquoi les hommes – et parfois même les femmes – écoutaient le sport si fort. Le but d'un match était avant tout de regarder, non ? À quoi bon l'intérêt d'entendre un type hurler dans le micro à chaque fois que l'équipe faisait un point ou manquait son coup ?

J'allai porter une assiette à mon père, puis revint dans la cuisine pour manger la mienne. Le sport ne m'intéressait que très peu – pour ne pas dire du tout –.

Après avoir finis je retournai chercher l'assiette vide dans le salon. Mon père était tellement concentré qu'il ne me remarqua même pas. Puis, je fis la vaisselle et rangeai dans le frigidaire les restes de lasagne.

Après un court instant de réflexion, je me décidai à aller ouvrir notre ordinateur ancestral. Cela faisait presque cinq jours que je n'y étais pas allé. Peut-être que ma mère m'aurait écrit.

Le temps que mon ordinateur soit opérationnel, je décidai d'aller prendre une douche. Ça serait fait pour ce soir. En revenant, je fermai les fenêtres publicitaires et allai voir mes messages. J'en avais deux de ma mère. J'ouvris le premier, je l'avais reçu il hier.

_Bonjour ma Bella,_

_J'espère que tout va bien pour toit._

_Nous rentrons à Phoenix dans 4 jours déjà._

_Comme tu t'en doute, nous n'en avons pas vraiment envi, mais Phil doit retourner travailler._

_Je te réécrirai en revenant. Il ne nous reste pas beaucoup temps de temps et nous avons encore beaucoup de chose à visiter._

_Prend soin de toi,_

_Tu me manque,_

_Maman_

_P.S. Le message d'après contient quelques photos de notre voyage._

J'ouvris le second message et restai bouche bée devant la beauté du paysage. Les palmiers, la mer tout était tellement magnifique. Je regardai ma mère. Elle avait pris des couleurs et cela lui allait très bien. Elle avait un grand sourire. Elle avait l'air bien et était heureuse. La villa était vraiment très grande ! Comme j'aurais aimé y aller.

Je me concentrai afin d'y répondre.

_Bonjour maman,_

_À l'instant où tu reçois ce message, tu es sûrement de retour à Phoenix ou peut-être dans l'avion. _

_Les photos étaient absolument magnifiques. J'ai hâte que tu me raconte les détails._

_Sinon, ici, à Forks et bien, c'est Forks. J'imagine que tu me comprends._

_Un bal est organisé pour la fin des études. _

_Je vais magasiner avec une de mes amies demain, Angela, pour la robe._

_Le bal est ce samedi, donc dans 3 jours, 4 si tu comptes aujourd'hui. _

_À part cela, il n'y a pas de nouveau dans ma vie._

_Au plaisir de se voir bientôt,_

_Bella._

C'était court, mais c'était aussi tout ce qu'il y avait à dire. Ma vie n'était pas des plus palpitantes de toute façon.

- Bella ?

- Oui, criais-je à Charlie d'en haut.

- Pourrais-tu venir ici s'il te plait.

Ce n'étais pas vraiment une question, plutôt une demande, mais à laquelle je n'avais pas droit à une réponse négative.

- J'arrive.

Je fermai l'ordinateur et allai en bas.

- Oui ? dis-je désirant en finir au plus vite.

- J'ai entendu parler d'un bal. Tu comptes y aller ?

Bon sang ! Il n'y avait qu'à Forks que les nouvelles pouvaient allées aussi vite ! Je relevai la tête et répondis.

- Ce n'est pas juste un bal, il y a aussi la remise des diplômes à laquelle les parents sont invités.

- Naturellement, j'irai, mais tu n'as pas répondu à ma question.

- Tu sais très bien que je ne sais pas danser, dis-je.

Lui seul pouvait me comprendre.

- Ce n'est pas une raison Bella. Fait un effort. Reste au moins une couple d'heures. C'est peut-être la dernière fois que tu revois tes amies, avant l'université.

Comme si j'allais aller à l'université ! Mais c'est vrai que ce serait la dernière fois que je verrais mes amies. Enfin, sûrement.

- Fais un petit effort, insista-t-il.

Je réfléchis encore un peu puis acquiesçai.

- D'accord, mais une couple d'heures pas plus, le bal commence à 8h00, je veux que tu viennes me chercher à 10h00 tapante.

- Tu ne seras pas accompagnée ? demanda-t-il en fronçant les sourcils.

- Non, je préfère passer du temps avec mes amies.

Pour être plus précise, j'aurais dû dire que j'allais passer du temps avec _une_ amie qui serrait sûrement avec son petit copain toute la soirée. Vraiment le bal promettait d'être mémorable – avec une note sarcastique –.

- Ah d'accord.

Il paraissait un peu triste que je n'aille personne, mais déjà le fait que je me présente au bal était énorme, il ne fallait pas trop en demander non plus.

- Papa ?

Il reporta son regard sur moi.

- Oui ?

Je décidai de lui parler d'Angela.

- Demain matin, une amie, Angela, passera me prendre. Après l'école, on prendra sa voiture pour aller magasiner nos tenues à Port Angeles.

- Bien.

Je fus contente qu'il ne pose aucune question. Ça aussi c'était un avantage de vivre avec Charlie. Ma mère m'aurait sûrement demandé ce que je comptais m'acheter. Si j'avais une idée précise en tête et la connaissant ce petit interrogatoire aurait pu durer très longtemps.

- Bien je vais me coucher. Bonne nuit.

Je commençais à monter les marches lorsque je sentis une main sur mon épaule.

- Quoi ? demandais-je en m'interrogeant.

- Tiens, c'est un peu d'argent. Je ne sais pas si tu en auras assez, mais je voudrais que tu t'achètes ce que tu as envi.

- Merci beaucoup papa.

Je lui fis mon plus beau sourire en réserve.

- C'est très gentil. J'apprécie beaucoup.

Il eut l'air gêné, comme toujours lorsqu'il y avait trop d'émotions.

- Sa me fait plaisir Bella, vraiment. Amuses-toi bien demain.

- Oui papa. Bonne nuit.

- Bonne nuit Bella.

Je montai en haut me brossai les dents, puis me dirigeai vers mon lit.

En route pour mon cauchemar.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Voilà !

J'étais prête. J'avais pris mon plus beau porte feuille. Pas très sophistiqué, mais il était déjà mieux que l'espèce de petite pochette que j'utilisais à l'habitude. J'étais présentement devant la fenêtre à surveiller l'arrivée d'Angela.

Encore une fois, ce matin je m'étais levé avant l'aurore. J'avais tué le temps en me préparant à la vitesse d'un escargot, puis exceptionnellement, j'avais fait un effort pour prendre le petit déjeuner. Je m'étais même levée avant mon père. Lorsqu'il m'avait vu, il n'avait pas passé le moindre commentaire. Il s'était habitué à me voir debout avant lui. Si au début, il m'avait interrogé, il s'était finalement fait à l'idée.

Je fus sorti de mes pensées par le vrombissement d'une voiture. Je sortis.

Aussitôt une vague de souvenirs déferla sur moi. Je revis tous ces matins, lorsqu'_il_ venait me prendre pour aller à l'école. Lorsqu'on discutait ou quand je lui posais des questions à n'en plus finir. Mon humeur qui était jusqu'alors au beau fixe chuta brutalement.

Lorsque j'entrai dans la voiture Angela sembla le remarquer, car elle se contenta d'un « Bonjour » joyeux à mon encontre avant de prendre la direction de l'école. Perdue à travers les petites parcelles de souvenirs qui défilaient devant mes yeux je ne lui répondis pas. Mais Angela étant une amie vraiment super, elle ne s'en formalisa pas.

Arrivée à l'école je repris mes esprits et filai en cours.

Mon avant-midi fut un peu morose. Jessica, Lauren et sa petite bande, comme à l'habitude, m'ignorèrent. Mais ce n'est pas cela qui me surpris. Ce fut Mike. Il ne m'adressa pratiquement pas la parole. Cela ne me dérangeait pas particulièrement, mais j'étais déçu qu'il réagisse ainsi après mon refus d'hier.

Il vint tout de même se joindre à nous pour le dîner. Si l'ambiance au début était plutôt froide, elle finit par se briser pour redevenir comme avant.

La journée d'école se termina comme à l'habitude. Je ressentis encore et toujours ce petit pincement au cœur en voyant la place vide à côté de moi en science Nat et en éducation physique, je fus désastreuse.

Lorsque la cloche sonna, je rejoignis Angela à sa voiture, puis nous partîmes.

Histoire d'alimenter la conversation jusqu'à Port Angeles, je lui demandai des nouvelles de sa relation avec Ben, puis si elle avait déjà une idée de modèle pour sa robe. La conversation continua et nous fûmes bientôt rendus à Port Angeles. Je ne sais pas comment Angela s'y prenait, mais elle avait un effet apaisant sur moi. Si bien que la séance de magasinage se déroula très bien. Elle me fit essayer plusieurs robes même si en mon fort intérieur j'étais totalement sûre et certaine que jamais je n'achèterais ce genre de robe. L'espace d'un instant, je vis le doux visage d'Alice. Ce ne fut que passager, mais cela me coupa toute envie de magasinage. Je finis par opter pour une robe discrète, mais élégante avec des ballerines. Pas question de risquer ma vie plus qu'il ne le fallait. Angela, elle, vit plus grand. « Après tout, je vais tout de même sortir d'une limousine ! » La robe d'un rouge écarlate faisait ressortir magnifiquement ses cheveux bouclés. Elle était ravissante. Elle avait joint à sa tenue un joli ensemble de bijoux, boucles d'oreilles, collier et bracelet. Je n'en avais pas voulu. Le moins je me ferais remarquer, le mieux je me porterais.

Nous nous dirigeâmes pour payer, puis reprîmes la route vers Forks. J'étais contente. L'argent de mon père avait suffit.

Lorsque j'arrivai chez nous, je regardai l'heure.

10h30

J'entendais des bruits de conversation venant de la cuisine. Je m'y dirigeai. Apparemment, mon père ne m'avait pas entendu puisqu'il sursauta en me voyant entrer dans la pièce. Moi je fixais l'invité.

- Billy ! Commet allez-vous ? Avez-vous eu des nouvelles de Jacob ? Est-ce qu'il va bien ? Est-il heureux ?

J'avais dis tout cela sans reprendre mon souffle. J'étais contente de le revoir. Mon père allait toujours à la réserve pour le voir et Billy ne venait que très rarement chez nous depuis que son fils était parti en Australie.

En réponse à toutes mes questions, il commença à rire. Lorsqu'il fut calmé, il me répondit.

- Du calme Bella. Je me fais vieux. Il faut y aller doucement. Pour répondre à ta première question je vais très bien, surtout après le beau match que nous venons de regarder. Jacob va très bien aussi. Il ne m'écrit pas aussi souvent que je le souhaiterais, mais comme il me l'a dit dans sa dernière lettre, il commence à peine à se faire à la vie là-bas. Il continue ses études. Pour ta dernière question, il ne s'est jamais senti aussi heureux et entier de toute sa vie, ce sont ses propres mots.

Je souris, heureuse.

- Dans la prochaine lettre que vous lui écrirez, dites lui salut de ma part. Il me manque beaucoup.

- Je n'y manquerai pas.

Je lui soufflai un merci et leur souhaitai bonne nuit. J'étais exténuée.

- Tu as trouvé ce que tu cherchais, demanda tout de même mon père.

- Oui.

Je le remerciai encore une fois pour l'argent qui m'avait payé la robe, puis me dirigeai vers ma chambre.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

C'était ce soir le grand soir.

Je me regardais dans le miroir. Plus que jamais, l'envi de ne pas me présenter à cette soirée était là.

Je portais ma longue robe noire simple que j'avais achetée avec Angela. Elle n'avait aucun artifice et je trouve que c'est ce qui la rendait belle. J'avais lâchai mes cheveux et m'étais mis avec beaucoup de misère du mascara. Vu ma maladresse, je n'en revenais pas que j'aie réussit à garder mes deux yeux intacts.

J'entendis quelqu'un cogner à ma porte de chambre. Je soufflai un faible « oui » et Charlie entra.

- Wahou Bella ! Tu es vraiment magnifique. Laisse-moi te prendre en photo.

En effet, pour l'occasion, mon père avait acheté un appareil numérique. Ma mère n'avait pas pu être présente à cause de certains problèmes avec ses bagages qui s'étaient perdus dans le voyage de retour. Alors, mon père s'était fait un devoir d'immortaliser le moment pour pouvoir les donner à ma mère.

Même si la robe était belle, la fille qui la portait aurait pu être mieux. J'avais fait un gros – très gros – effort pour me faire jolie, mais l'envi n'y était pas. Mes yeux n'avaient aucun éclat.

Je grimaçai donc légèrement à l'idée d'une photo, mais je souris tout de même. Le flash de l'appareil m'aveugla un instant, puis nous fûmes prêts à partir.

La cérémonie se déroula sans imprévu. Le début avait été merveilleux. Tout le monde s'était tu à l'arrivée de Ben et Angela. La limousine, comme je l'avais prédis créa beaucoup de réactions parmi la petite foule. Toutes les filles avaient des regards envieux. Je crus même voir Lauren rougir de jalousie. Je fus soudainement très fière d'Angela et me mis à applaudir avec les autres.

Après quelques minutes, tous le monde s'était finalement ressaisit et la cérémonie pu commencer. Grâce à dieu j'avais mis des ballerines ce qui m'évita de tomber face contre terre, lorsqu'après m'avoir appelé, je m'avançai pour prendre ce petit bout de papier. Bout de papier pour lequel j'avais beaucoup travaillé ces dernières années.

Mon père pris encore beaucoup de photos. Il s'émerveillait d'avoir autant d'espace sur sa carte mémoire. Il filma même la partie où je recevais mon diplôme. Renée serait très contente.

Vers 8h00, les parents se retirèrent pour nous laisser vivre ces derniers moments entre nous. Je rappelai une dernière fois à mon père d'être là à 10h00, puis il partit.

Très vite Mike vint me demander de danser, mais j'esquivai en lançant un « plus tard » évasif.

La soirée se déroula assez vite tout de même. Je discutai une dernière fois avec ceux qui dans quelques heures ne seraient plus mes enseignants. J'allai voir Angela. Je la serrai fort dans mes bras.

- Promet moi que l'on se reverra. Même malgré la distance, me dit-elle.

Je la regardai longuement. Elle partait vivre avec Ben pratiquement à l'autre bout du pays dans à peine deux semaines. Elle m'avait même dit qu'ils projetaient de se marier bientôt.

- Je l'espère de tout mon cœur, dis-je en souriant.

Je ne voulais rien promettre que je ne sois pas sûre de pouvoir tenir. Elle sembla comprendre puis me serra encore plus fort.

La soirée continua ainsi. Vers 9h30, une musique lente se fit entendre et Mike revint vers moi.

- Est-ce qu'on est « plus tard » ? demanda-t-il avec espoir.

J'allais dire non, puis une pointe de culpabilité me submergea. Après tout, ce n'était qu'une simple danse.

- Je crois que oui, répondis-je.

Il me prit par la taille et m'attira vers lui. Je n'eus pas le courage de remonter ses mains, ni de l'éloigner. C'était peut-être la dernière fois que je le voyais après tout.

Par contre, plus la musique avançait plus je le sentais devenir en confiance. Il commença à me caresser le dos et je priai pour que cette danse finisse bientôt. Je ne disais rien et essayait de me contrôler, mais la colère grimpait en moi. Comment osait-il ? Depuis, le temps que j'essayais de lui faire comprendre que lui et moi ça n'irait jamais plus loin.

Lorsque la musique prit, il se détacha légèrement de moi, releva mon menton et s'approcha. Comprenant ce qui allait se passer je détournai la tête et m'éloignai doucement de lui, voulant être diplomate. Cependant il me retint.

- Lâche-moi Mike, ma voix tremblait de colère.

- Oh arrête Bella. Laisse-toi aller, il avait l'air impatient, Je sais pourquoi tu es comme ça. Cullen t'a quitté. Il n'est plus là et il ne reviendra pas. C'était un idiot. Il a probablement sorti avec toi seulement pour le plaisir. Tu n'étais rien à ces yeux. Les Cullen se fichent du monde qui les entoure. Moi je suis là. Plus rien ne t'empêche de…

_Fin flashback_

CLAC !

- ÇA SUFFIT !

Soudainement, le silence se fit. Je m'en rendis même pas compte tant la colère qui m'habitait en cet instant m'aveuglait. J'avais essayé d'être gentille avec lui, mais là ça en était trop. Je ne m'étais même pas aperçue que je criais. Ça devait sortir.

- Tu penses vraiment que tu as plus de chance que lui ?

Ma voix était devenue basse menaçante, une froide colère vibrait à travers chacun de mes mots. Je ne criais plus. C'était presque devenu un murmure, mais le silence qui pesait dans la salle permettait de saisir tout mes mots comme si je leur avais soufflé à l'oreille.

- Tu penses peut-être être meilleur que lui, n'est-ce pas ?

Il avait blêmit. Cependant, à ce stade ci je n'en ressentais aucune culpabilité.

- J'ai vraiment essayé de te faire comprendre normalement Mike. Je ne voulais pas que ça se passe de cette façon. Je pensais que tu finirais par comprendre.

Je me sentais perdre le contrôle. J'explosai.

- TU ne le remplaceras JAMAIS ! Et sache bien que la place qu'il a occupée dans mon cœur n'est PAS NON PLUS à prendre ! Franchement Mike, tu es lourd et j'en ai marre de toujours t'avoir dans les pattes. Je t'offrais mon amitié. D'après ce que j'ai entendu cette offre ne tient plus.

Mike était presque rendu translucide. Je tâchai de reprendre le contrôle de moi-même. Je l'avais déjà assez perdu. Les paroles que j'avais dites étaient vraies, mais l'endroit n'était pas vraiment approprié pour des règlements de comptes.

Je me détournai, puis quittai cette salle sans un seul regard en arrière.

Dehors, il pleuvait. Toutefois, je ne me résolu pas à retourner à l'intérieur le silence était encore pesant lorsque j'étais sortie et je ne voulais pas affrontai leur regard. C'était lâche, mais c'était ainsi. Je pleurais à travers la pluie. Les mots qu'il avait dits se répétaient en boucle dans ma tête, mais je ne pouvais croire ce qu'il disait. Au fond de moi, je savais qu'il ne s'était pas joué de moi. Ces paroles agissaient comme du venin. Je ne pouvais penser à autre chose.

Je repérai la voiture de Charlie après une dizaine de minutes, puis monter à l'intérieur. Il me parla, mais je ne répondis pas. Pour être franche je ne l'avais même pas écouté.

Arrivée chez nous, je remontai dans ma chambre. Je me déshabillai et lavai mon visage. Le mascara avait coulé.

Je finis par me mettre au lit.

Étonnement, je me sentais libérée et torturée à la fois.

Je n'arrivais pas à mettre un doigt sur ce que je ressentais, mais une chose, une seule restait certaine pour moi. Rien, ni personne ne changerait cela.

Edward resterait toujours le seul.

________________________________________________________________________

Ouf !

C'était le plus long chapitre que j'ai écris de ma vie ! Mais je suis contente, Mike m'énervait vraiment.

La suite prochainement !

Syltha


	7. Désillusion

De retour !

Pour Pitchoungirl : Merci beaucoup ! Maintenant les reviews anonymes sont aussi acceptées !

Pour Arwen00710 : Oui elle a des moments de faiblesses. D'ailleurs je crois que tu es médium, car tu as trouvé le sujet du chapitre d'aujourd'hui ! Mais il faut aussi comprendre que la leucémie chronique est vraiment imprévisible. Les faiblesses peuvent arriver n'importe quand, comme une personne qui a ce type de maladie peut aller bien jusqu'à ce qu'un jour on la retrouve morte. Tout dépend de comment la maladie progresse.

Aussi, je ne pensais pas avoir autant de travaux à l'école. Je suis désolée. Je progresse le plus rapidement possible, mais si je poste tous les chapitres d'avance que j'ai fait il va y avoir un gros blocage à un moment donné parce que je n'aurai plus le temps d'écrire.

Je n'ai pas grand-chose à dire aujourd'hui alors lisez !

________________________________________________________________________

**Désillusion**

Je me réveillai en haletant.

Encore les images de mon rêve défilaient dans ma tête en une séquence de flash désagréable.

Ce matin pourtant c'était pire. Je n'eus pas le courage de tenter de me lever. Ma tête était douloureuse et mon dos me faisait atrocement souffrir. Ce n'était jamais arrivé avant.

L'école s'était terminée il y avait une semaine. Tout ce temps, j'étais restée seule. Cela ne me dérangeait pas.

De toute façon, après la scène au bal, Mike ne m'adressait plus la parole. Ce qui n'était assurément pas pour me déplaire.

Angela m'avait téléphoné le lendemain en me félicitant. Observatrice, comme toujours, elle avait remarqué qu'il m'énervait de plus en plus et elle était apparemment très contente que j'aie enfin réagit. Son appel m'avait aussi peiné, car elle m'annonçait qu'elle partait. Elle était passée me voir avant hier et s'était envolé avec Ben. À l'origine, elle devait partir dans deux semaines, mais ils s'étaient fait offrir les billets par un ami de la famille à ce qu'elle m'avait dit et ils n'avaient pas refusés. Je les comprenais. La chanceuse, là où elle allait, il faisait toujours beau !

Depuis l'incident avec Mike. Je n'étais pas sortie de la maison ou alors très peu, pour aller faire l'épicerie et pour ma transfusion que j'avais eu le lendemain du bal. Je ne voulais pas croiser mes ex-camarades. Pendant un moment j'avais ressenti de la culpabilité. Décidément j'étais trop sensible. Pourtant, je ne regrettais absolument rien. Il m'avait enfin fiché la paix !

Mon père non plus n'avait pas cherché à en apprendre plus. La discrétion de Charlie dans ces moments là était vraiment appréciée.

Je senti une fine goutte de sueur coulée le long de mon front. Je n'y prêtai pas attention.

Je me tournai difficilement vers mon réveil. 6h00.

Pour un jour de vacance, c'était plutôt triste. Je souris. J'entendais Charlie s'affairer en bas. Lui n'en avait pas de vacances. Cela ne semblait pas le déranger pourtant. J'imagine que pour lui, la justice et la paix n'avait pas droit au repos.

Justice.

Existait-elle vraiment ? Parce que si oui, elle avait dû m'oublier. J'eus un petit rire dénudé de joie.

Depuis le bal, les jours s'étaient succédés. D'ailleurs ma prochaine transfusion était dans une semaine déjà. Étonnement, Carlisle avait réussit à le garder dans l'ignorance. J'en étais heureuse. Lorsque je lui en avais demandé la raison, il m'avait dit qu'il ne pensait tout simplement pas à son travail lorsqu'il était chez lui. Les vampires, disait-il, se laissaient facilement distraire et il y avait trop de monde à la maison – 12 en tout lorsque leurs amis étaient présents – pour qu'il porte attention à ce détail. Mis à part cette petite entorse, nous n'avions pas abordé sa famille.

Je grimaçai. La douleur dans mon crâne était lancinante. C'était comme si un groupe de musique rock s'était donné la mission de me défoncer la tête. Je poussai un gémissement.

- Ça va Bella ?

Je n'avais pas remarqué que Charlie était monté.

- Oui, ma voix était faible et pâteuse.

En l'entendant, Charlie ouvrit la porte sans demander la permission. Son air était plutôt inquiet. Il eut une expression horrifiée lorsqu'il vit ma tête.

- Mon dieu Bella, tu es toute pâle, qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

L'espace d'un instant, je vis le visage de ma mère lorsqu'elle s'inquiétait. La ressemblance était frappante.

- J'ai un peu mal à la tête, ma voix était faible et la prononcer assez forte pour qu'il l'entende me donna l'impression d'hurler.

Pour être franche, j'avais plus qu'un peu mal, mais l'inquiété d'avantage qu'il ne l'était déjà ne m'apparaissais pas comme une bonne idée.

- Attends moi un instant, je vais chercher le thermomètre.

C'est ce que je fis.

Il revint en courant presque. Ma tête devait vraiment être affreuse.

Il me le donna, puis nous attendîmes.

Lorsqu'il reprit le thermomètre, ses yeux s'agrandir d'effroi. Je me mis à avoir peur.

- Bella, sa voix tremblait, ne bouge pas je vais essayer de rejoindre Carlisle pour savoir ce qu'il faut faire. Ça ne prendra qu'une minute.

J'essayai d'hocher la tête. Mon cou était raide. Je me sentais mal. J'essayais de lever un bras. Il se souleva de quelques centimètres puis retomba. J'avais déjà eu des faiblesses avant, mais cette fois paraissait être pire. Pour que même mon petit doigt refuse de m'obéir, il devait y avoir un problème.

J'entendis des pas revenir et Charlie pénétra dans ma chambre.

- Carlisle ne travaille pas aujourd'hui. J'ai appelé chez lui et vu ton état et ta maladie il préfère que l'on se rende chez lui. Tout de suite.

NON ! Eu-je envi de crier. J'hoquetai.

- Tu fais 107.2˚F de fièvre, c'est extrêmement élevé. Peux-tu te lever ?

Je secouai légèrement la tête en guise de négation.

- D'accord, je vais te prendre dans mes bras. Ne t'inquiète pas tout ira très bien.

Je savais qu'il cherchait plus à se rassurer lui-même. Je crois qu'il avait peur. Moi aussi à vrai dire. Je n'étais pas prête maintenant.

J'eus une pensée pour ma mère. Dire que deux jours avant je lui avais écrite pour la rassurer.

Lorsqu'il me prit dans ses bras j'eus la nausée. J'avais vraiment envi de vomir. Je me retenais tant bien que mal. La démarche de Charlie était chaloupée. C'était de lui que j'avais hérité de mes problèmes d'équilibre. Je sentais mon corps mou balloter dans tous les sens. Vivement qu'on arrive à la voiture.

- Ton travail, réussis-je à murmurer, si bas que je me demandai s'il m'avait entendue.

J'avais attendue que mes maux de cœur soient un peu calmés avant d'ouvrir la bouche. Nous roulions maintenant en direction de la demeure de Cullen. J'étais vraiment dans les vapes. J'arrivais à peine à aligner deux mots d'affilé. J'entendis tout de même le bruit du moteur qui semblait fonctionner à pleine vitesse. C'était la première fois que je voyais mon père transgresser une loi.

- Voyons Bella ! Tu es beaucoup plus importante que mon travail. Il attendra.

Je senti la voiture ralentir un peu, puis tourner. Je devinai que l'on devait rouler sur de la terre, car la voiture était agité de nombreux soubresauts. La vitesse n'aidant en rien, je senti mon mal de cœur revenir. Plus fort. Je fermai fort les yeux espérant que tout cela se finisse bientôt, puis se fut le noir.

Des voix me réveillèrent.

- Venez avec moi Charlie. Je dois vous parler.

Mes yeux papillonnèrent, essayant de s'habituer à la lumière, et je senti un matelas assez confortable sous moi. J'étais toujours incapable de bouger la tête, mais j'entendis un vrombissement familier à côté de moi. Je n'avais plus aussi mal à la tête, mais la faiblesse que je ressentais à présent ne m'était pas inconnue.

- Ils ont avancés la date de ta transfusion.

La voix chantante que j'entendis me donna une bouffée d'émotions.

- Alice, murmurai-je.

Elle s'avança en souriant, malgré tout je décelai de la tristesse dans son regard.

- Bonjour Bella.

- Je…

J'ignorais quoi dire, mais le silence m'était inconfortable. Le bonheur de la revoir prenait toute la place. Alice. Ma Alice. Je sentis mes yeux se mettre à me piquer. Je clignai vivement les yeux. Essayant, sans résultat – c'est pas facile de dissimuler quelque chose à un vampire – de cacher mon trouble. C'est à ce moment que je réalisai combien elle – ils – m'avaient manqués. Tous. J'avais cru ne jamais les revoir.

- Depuis combien de temps…

- Deux jours.

Deux jours. Était-_il_ là ? M'avait-_il_ vu ? _Il_ devait surement être au courant maintenant.

Devinant mes questions ou les voyants à l'avenir, elle y répondit. M'évitant ainsi de les poser.

- Il est parti en escapade de chasse avec les autres depuis environ trois jours. Il va revenir bientôt.

Peut-être aurais-je le temps de m'éclipser avant ?

Encore une fois elle répondit avant moi.

- Il te verra.

Je déglutis. De la voix d'Alice, cela sonnait comme une certitude. Je décidai de changer de sujet. J'étais très doué pour réprimer les choses déplaisantes.

- Où est Charlie ?

Elle se rembrunie.

- Il parle avec Carlisle de ton futur.

Cela s'annonçait mal pour moi…

- Qu'est-ce qui va m'arriver ?

- Je préfère qu'il t'en parle de lui-même.

Très mal.

Je ne fis aucun commentaire sur le sujet.

- Je suis désolée Bella, elle avait dit cela sur un ton triste presque désespérée, je ne savais pas. Edward, je me crispai, m'avait demandé de t'oublier. Il ne voulait pas savoir ce qui t'arriverait. Il voulait te laisser vivre ta vie. Si j'avais vu se qui t'arriverait, jamais je ne l'aurais laissé te quitter, je…

- C'est bon Alice, ma voix était faible. Je me suis faite à l'idée. De toute façon tu m'avais vue morte, non ? Il semble donc que les Parques me voulaient vraiment auprès d'eux. C'est tout.

Elle ouvrit la bouche pour parler, mais je la coupai dans son élan.

- Pourquoi cette machine est-elle ici ?

Je ne voyais pas, à part pour moi, pourquoi cette machine se serait trouvée été là.

- J'ai vu hier que ta santé chuterait brutalement. Lorsqu'Edward est parti chasser. Carlisle m'a mis au courant. Il voulait que je surveille ton état. Naturellement, il aurait voulu que je commence avant, mais tu ne voulais pas qu'Edward sache alors…

Bon sang ! Allait-elle arrêter de dire son nom ? Ne voyait-elle pas que j'avais un mal de chien !

Ignorant visiblement et volontairement mes réactions, elle continua.

- Lorsque j'ai vu ce qui t'arriverait, j'ai prévenu Carlisle à l'hôpital et il a subtilisé une machine avant de rentrer.

Avant d'avoir pu dire quoique ce soit, la porte s'ouvrit.

- Laisse-nous Alice, je dois parler à Bella. Va plutôt voir son père, je crois qu'une présence ne serait pas de trop.

Je regardai Alice hocher simplement la tête, puis sortir. De mon côté, je me tournai vers Carlisle. J'attendais la nouvelle qui ne semblait pas être bonne. Je le vit ouvrir la bouche puis entendis ses mots qui parurent se graver dans mon esprit en lettres de feux.

- La situation est grave Bella. Ton état a empiré et nous ne pouvons rien faire. Désormais, tu devras rester ici ou à l'hôpital. Personnellement, même si je devine que cela ne t'enchantera pas, je préfèrerais que tu vives ici. J'ai parlé à ton père. Nous sommes tous les deux d'accord sur ce point. Un rétablissement est exclu dans ton cas. Je suis désolé, c'est ainsi. Je ne peux rien faire malgré toute ma bonne volonté. Ta leucémie était déjà trop avancée pour souhaiter une guérison.

Je pensai à mon père et à ma mère. C'est pour eux que j'eus mal. Pas pour moi. J'avais toujours su que ce jour arriverais. Mes parents, eux, avaient toujours souhaités une guérison miracle. Je me mis à leurs places. C'était une désillusion. Un espoir qui prenait fin. La mort.

- Combien de temps ?

C'est tout ce que je pouvais demander et espérer à présent. Le maximum pour leur faire mes adieux. À cette pensée une boule se forma dans ma gorge.

- Un mois. Certainement pas plus. Je suis désolé.

La nouvelle me doucha. Si peu…

- D'accord, je l'avais dis d'un ton calme qui tranchait avec mon état de panique, et pourquoi je dois rester ici ?

C'était une question, mais pas une opposition. Je le vis soulagé à l'idée que j'accepte de rester ici.

- Tu devras faire des transfusions très souvent pour te permettre le plus de temps possible et je devrai veiller sur toi. Bien sûr un autre médecin aurait pu s'en charger, mais leur expérience est moins grande que la mienne. Tu dois être le premier cas dans cette ville.

- Mais pour vous, ça va être difficile, non ? Sentir le sang humain, je veux dire.

Je le vis plissai les paupières en réfléchissant.

- Peut-être un peu, mais ils comprendront que cela est nécessaire. Bon, je crois que ta transfusion est terminée. Je vais te débrancher, puis tu pourras aller voir ton père.

Ce qu'il fit. Toujours un peu faible en me levant je chancelai. Il me proposa de rester ici et que mon père vienne, mais je refusai. Je voulais sortir de mon lit et aller voir mon père moi-même pour lui montrer que je restais forte malgré la nouvelle.

Je m'appliquai à marcher. Carlisle avait une main dans mon dos, mais ne me touchait pas. Il devait avoir compris je voulais le faire seule. En haut de l'escalier, je m'apprêtai à descendre lorsque j'entendis des pleurs étouffés. C'était la première fois que j'entendais mon père pleurer. J'eus mal, mais je continuai à descendre. Je devais le voir. Le rassurer. Je ne savais pas encore ce que je dirais. J'espérais en quelque sorte que les mots viennent d'eux même.

Au bas de l'escalier, j'allais faire un pas lorsque j'entendis des voix.

- Bonjour Carlisle ! dirent plusieurs voix en même temps, nous sommes rentrés.

Carlisle ne leur répondit pas. Il me fixait anxieusement. Je ne savais plus si je devais avancer. En fait j'étais figé. Alice m'avait dit que je les verrais, mais j'aurais cru qu'elle m'aurait avertie ou passé un message subtil. C'était traitre. Elle devait se douter que je souffrirais, non ?

- Charlie ? Que faites-vous ici ?

Cette voix. J'avais tant espéré l'entendre de nouveau. C'était lui. Il était face à Charlie, dos à moi. J'aurais pu reconnaître sa silhouette parmi mille. Je savais qu'ils devaient, grâce à leur odorat, déjà savoir que mon père était là, mais ils devaient sûrement ignorer la raison. Après tout ma nouvelle odeur leur –lui – était inconnue.

Les autres par contre s'étaient déjà retourner vers moi. Je crois qu'ils comprirent, car leurs yeux s'agrandirent. Ils devaient avoir fait le lien entre Charlie et moi. Je ne sais pas s'ils me reconnaissaient. Depuis qu'il m'avait quitté, j'avais beaucoup maigris. D'une part à cause de la maladie, de l'autre parce que je mangeais peu. Je n'avais pas la peau sur les os, mais mes joues s'étaient un peu creusées. De plus, ma récente faiblesse devait encore se voir sur mon visage. Je devais avoir des cernes monstrueuses. Pour finir, mon dos légèrement vouté dû à mon peu d'énergie ne devait pas arranger le portrait que je donnais de moi.

Mon trou dans ma poitrine s'ouvrit. Plus grand que jamais la douleur était foudroyante. Mon père s'était levé maintenant et sans lui répondre me regarda. Je voyais les larmes couler sur son visage, il ne faisait plus rien pour les essuyer.

Cette vision me serra le cœur.

- Papa !

Il s'avança vers moi et je me jetai dans ses bras. Sa y est, je craquais. Je m'étais toujours demandé si cela arriverait un jour. J'avais toujours tout pris calmement, mais les larmes de mon père m'avait fait réaliser. Il allait me perdre. J'allais le perdre. J'allais tout perdre. Ma vie, ma famille, mes quelques amis, Jacob, Alice et Edward. Même s'_il_ m'avait quitté, en mourant je ne le verrais plus jamais. J'allais dans un monde où il n'irait pas. Il avait l'éternité, pas moi.

- Bella, ma Bella ! sa voix était suppliante.

J'avais complètement oublié les gens autour de moi. Lui aussi. Il me serrait fort. Ça en était douloureux, mais ce n'était plus important. Je me concentrais sur ce moment. Je ne remarquai même pas qu'_il_ s'était retourné. Seul mon père et cette étreinte comptait.

- Je ne veux pas te perdre. Ne me quitte pas. S'il te plait.

Que pouvais-je répondre à ça ? Que je ne pouvais pas choisir ? Que je ne contrôlais rien ? Depuis qu'_il _m'avait quitté, je n'avais plus aucun pouvoir sur ma vie. Ma maladie et ma tristesse se chargeaient de tout.

Ses yeux étaient tellement suppliants. Que pouvais-je faire ?

- Je suis désolée.

C'était vrai. J'avais toujours été un aimant à catastrophe. Tout était ma faute.

Puis, je pensais à ma mère. Elle devait savoir. Ça devenait urgent surtout s'il ne me restait qu'un tout petit mois. Je tentai de reprendre mon aplomb. J'encrai mon regard dans le sien. Pour qu'il comprenne, pour qu'ils saisissent l'importance de ce que j'allais lui demander.

- Il faut que tu ailles prévenir maman.

- Je ne te laisserai pas.

- Elle doit savoir. Je ne lui annoncerai pas par e-mail ou par téléphone. Je ne peux plus voyager, mais toi tu le peux encore. J'aimerais la revoir une dernière fois.

Elle était revenue à Phoenix il y a quelques jours de cela. Il fallait que je la voie. Je ne pouvais pas partir sans avoir pu serrer ma mère une dernière fois dans mes bras.

Je remarquai qu'il hésitait.

- S'il te plait, rajoutais-je.

Il réfléchit, puis en voyant mon visage acquiesça.

- Deux jours, promit-il, donne moi deux jours et je serai là.

Je souris. Il me serra encore une fois dans ses bras. Je savais qu'il se dépêcherait. Il avait compris mon besoin de la voir. Il voulait aussi profiter de moi le plus possible avant mon départ. Je comprenais.

Il se tourna une vers Carlisle.

- Occuper vous bien d'elle surtout. C'est ma petite fille et j'y tiens.

Il avait dis ça avec un petit sourire dans l'espoir d'essayer d'alléger l'ambiance. Carlisle compris et lui répondit avec le même sourire.

- Ne vous en faite pas. Elle ne peut pas être plus en sécurité qu'avec nous.

Je souris un peu. Avec leur force surhumaine et leur vitesse foudroyante, si quelqu'un ou quelque chose, ma maladresse frôlait l'handicap, essayait de me tuer – autre que ma maladie –, il aurait face à un ou plutôt des obstacles insurmontables.

Charlie sourit un peu puis parti en m'embrassant encore.

Je le suivis plus lentement et lorsque j'arrivai à la porte il s'apprêtait à partir.

- Merci !

Je l'avais crié. J'ignorais s'il m'avait entendu, mais il n'eut aucun geste.

Je restai sur le bord de la porte jusqu'à ce que je ne le visse plus. Puis, Carlisle vint me voir et me conduit vers le divan. Lorsque je m'y assis je remarquai que je tremblais violemment. Les larmes coulaient sur mes joues. Je ne les avais pas remarquées. Alice s'approcha et m'emmitoufla dans une chaude et douce couverture, mais je ne m'arrêtai pas de trembler pour autant.

Je relevai la tête pour la remercier et alors que j'allais la rebaisser, _il_ encra son regard dans le mien. Je vis tout de suite qu'il avait compris. Après avoir mis un nom – le mien – sur la cause de la détresse de Charlie, il savait ce qui m'arrivait. Je pouvais y voir toute sorte d'émotions. À cet instant précis il paraissait si fragile. Tristesse, désespoir, désillusion, mais j'y vis aussi autre chose, de la colère.

Il se déroba à mon regard, puis sorti.

J'avais une foule de questions qui tournoyaient dans ma tête à une vitesse folle.

Je n'eus cependant pas le temps de m'interroger d'avantage sur ce qui venait de se passer, qu'une épaisse brume m'enveloppa.

Pourtant, l'envie de dormir n'était pas là à peine quelques minutes auparavant…

Jasper.

________________________________________________________________________

Voilà !!

Bon je sais ce n'est pas la réaction d'Edward tout de suite, mais c'est pour le prochain chapitre.

Souvenez-vous aussi dans le tome 1 Alice voit Bella morte. Ce n'était pas exactement dans les mêmes conditions, mais c'était le principe qu'elle soit morte.

Edward n'a pas découvert sa maladie avant de la voir, car il dit dans le premier livre que si il ne se focus pas sur une pensée en particulier, il n'entend qu'un bourdonnement incessant dans ses oreilles. Je ne vois pas comment il aurait pu avoir le réflex de vouloir percer les défenses de Carlisle. Avec douze personnes dans une maison, moi non plus je ne pense pas que j'aurais porté attention au fait que Carlisle ne pense pas à son travail. De plus, il ne voulait pas avoir de nouvelles de Bella. Il n'a donc rien fait pour en avoir et personne à part le médecin, Charlie et peut-être quelques infermières ne sont au courant de la maladie de Bella. Il ne va pas à l'école et, dans ma fiction, pas à l'hôpital souvent. En tout cas pas quand elle est soignée.

Dites moi comment vous avez trouvé !

Syltha


	8. Après la colère

Bonjour tout le monde !

Alors pour commencer : MERCI ! MERCI ! MERCI ! Et encore MERCI !

Vos reviews me font vraiment plaisir ! Ça me bourre d'énergie et cette énergie je la mets évidemment sur les nouveaux chapitres !

Pour inconnue707 : J'avais déjà pensé à l'idée de mettre les réactions d'autres personnages en me mettant dans leur peau. Cependant, pas dans cette fiction. Je tiens à ce que celle-ci soit vue uniquement du point de vue de Bella. Par contre, sur les moments les plus importants du genre lorsqu'Edward revoit Bella, je vais sûrement faire des One-Shot. Je ne peux pas dire le moment exact où je les mettrai en ligne, car je sais que vous voulez la suite le plus vite possible. Alors mon plan de match est le suivant : je vais m'avancer le plus possible sur les chapitres et lorsque je jugerai que j'aurai pris assez d'avance pour continuer à poster régulièrement, j'écrirai les One-Shot. Je suis contente que tu m'aies posé la question.

Pour Arwen00710 : Merci pour la correction. J'étais tellement gênée d'avoir fait une faute comme ça… Merci beaucoup !

Pour Hilaidora : Je n'ai qu'une seule chose à dire : Lis !

Voici la suite !

________________________________________________________________________

**Après la colère…**

Je me réveillai en sursaut.

Il y avait tout un tapage dans la pièce voisine.

J'étais encore un peu étourdis par le sommeil qui m'envahissait quelques minutes plus tôt.

Petit à petit les idées – et ma vue – devinrent un peu plus claires. J'avais été réveillé par un bruit de verre qui casse. Mon sommeil était extrêmement léger ces derniers temps, ainsi je me demandai pourquoi je ne m'étais pas réveillée avant vu tout le bruit qu'il y avait.

Je regardai autour de moi. Pendant un moment j'eus du mal à me rappeler pourquoi je n'étais pas dans ma chambre.

C'est alors que tout me revint. Ma faiblesse, mon réveil chez les Cullen, l'annonce de ma mort imminente, le départ de mon père. Mais surtout, ce regard qu'_il_ m'avait lancé.

J'aurais voulu me concentrer là-dessus pour trouver une réponse, mais c'était tout bonnement impossible.

Il semblait y avoir tout un remue ménage dans la pièce d'à côté, car j'entendais énormément de bruit. Malgré l'insonorisation et la porte fermée, je percevais des éclats de voix. J'essayai de me trouver une raison à tout ceci.

Encore une fois je ne parvins pas à réfléchir puisque je sursautai lorsque la porte qui menait à leur cuisine s'ouvrit, laissant le son parvenir encore plus facilement et surtout plus fort à mes oreilles.

Les trois jeunes filles que j'avais une fois aperçue à l'épicerie et deux autres personnes que je supposais être leurs « parents » en sortirent. D'un bloc ils se tournèrent vers moi. Leurs regards n'étaient pas hostiles comme je m'y était attendue. Non, il y avait plutôt une franche curiosité qui animait leurs prunelles. Encore une fois je me demandai pourquoi. Je ne pus leur poser aucune question, puisqu'ils détournèrent le regard. De toute façon je ne l'aurais sûrement pas fait, je ne les connaissais pas. Ils sortirent silencieusement et gracieusement de la maison pendant que les ou plutôt la personne, parce qu'il n'y avait qu'une seule personne qui s'époumonait, continuait à crier.

Toujours un peu dans le brouillard – les fatigues de Jasper étaient vraiment puissantes et écrasantes –, je me levai dans le but d'aller voir qui faisait tout ce bruit.

J'allais franchir la porte lorsqu'Alice me barra le chemin de telle sorte que je ne pouvais pas voir à l'intérieur. Elle prit bien évidemment soin de refermer la porte derrière elle pour que je n'entende rien et me parla d'un ton joyeux comme à son habitude.

- Bonjour Bella. Tu es déjà réveillée ?

Son ton était innocent et sonnait tellement honnête que j'eus tout de suite des soupçons.

- Qu'est-ce qui se passe Alice ?

Je n'avais pas pris pas la peine de répondre à sa question. La réponse était visible puisque j'étais debout et la cause de mon réveil était facilement perceptible à l'oreille. Je portai mon regard sur Alice.

- Oh trois fois rien Bella. Ce n'est qu'un petit malentendu.

J'haussai un sourcil. Elle ne croyait tout de même pas que j'allais avaler ça, si ? Je la regardai attentivement. Et oui elle pensait effectivement être convaincante.

- Alice, tu me prends pour qui ? Vous ne vous disputez jamais. Je suis peut-être malade, mais je sais encore faire preuve de logique. Dis-moi la vérité.

Elle me regarda, réfléchissant. J'avais été un peu sec, mais si j'étais pour rester ici autant qu'elle sache tout de suite que je n'avais pas l'intention de me laisser piétiner. Je puisais dans mes dernières réserves d'énergie pour rester forte et il était totalement hors de question que je paraisse faible devant eux, surtout devant lui.

- S'il te plait, ajoutais-je par soucis de politesse.

Elle sembla alors se décider. Je l'ai su parce qu'une petite étincelle c'était allumé dans son regard. Toutefois, je ne pouvais déterminer si c'était bon ou mauvais.

- Disons qu'Edward n'a pas vraiment apprécié être tenu dans l'ignorance. Il est en colère contre Carlisle et aussi un peu contre moi, mais je l'ai appris quand il était parti, donc c'est moins grave. Par contre, Carlisle le sait depuis presque un mois et il n'avait rien dit. Je pense qu'Edward se sent un peut, comment dire, trahi par lui.

Misère… Tout était de ma faute. Encore. Carlisle était en train de se faire engueuler par ma faute. C'était moi qui avais voulu lui cacher. Carlisle n'était même pas d'accord. Ça se voyait dans son visage quand je lui avais demandé. Il fallait que je fasse quelque chose.

Soudainement, je réalisai quelque chose.

- C'est lui qui crie comme ça ?

J'étais bouche bée. Je n'avais jamais vu Edward en colère. Je veux dire, pour qu'il aille jusqu'aux cris. Sur le coup j'eus un peu peur. Il devait être dans une fureur noire, pour perdre le contrôle comme ça. D'habitude, il réussissait à garder un peu de self-control. Du moins, il ne criait pas.

Je regardai Alice.

- Oui, c'est lui. J'imagine qu'il faut le comprendre. Ce n'est pas facile à accepter, dit-elle.

Je ne comprenais pas. Il m'avait quitté. On n'était plus ensemble. Il avait fait en sorte de disparaître totalement de ma vie et là, il se mettait dans tous ses états ? À la limite, j'aurais pu comprendre si on était restés amis – chose que je ne voulais et veux absolument pas –, mais maintenant on est rien l'un pour l'autre. Ou en tout cas, à présent, je n'étais rien pour lui. Peut-être qu'il se sentait vexé d'avoir été mis à part ? Alors pourquoi crier autant ?

- Je ne comprends pas.

C'était vrai. J'étais totalement perdue. Alice dû le voir.

- Bella, est-ce que tu crois qu'Edward t'as quitté parce qu'il ne t'aimait plus ?

- Cela me semble évident.

J'avais parlé d'une voix posée. Je ne voulais pas qu'elle voit ma douleur.

Elle eut alors l'air sincèrement désolée. Pourquoi ? Edward ne lui avait pas raconté comment il m'avait laissé ?

- Il ne voulait que ton bonheur.

J'eus envi d'éclater de rire, mais je me retins. Ce n'était pas le bon moment. De plus, je ne crois pas qu'elle comprenait la situation. Non, mais franchement ! Est-ce que j'avais l'air heureuse présentement ?

- Eh bien, on voit à quel point cela a fonctionné.

Mon ton était cynique. Je voyais qu'elle avait l'air blessé par mon ton froid, mais ces derniers temps c'était ainsi. La justice, le bonheur, l'amour, tous ces mots n'avaient plus leur place dans ma vie.

À chaque fois que je me sentais attaqué, comme à présent. Il fallait que je me ferme. Un peut comme une huitre. J'avais souffert seule et en silence trop longtemps pour que toute ma peine et ma rancœur s'efface. D'ailleurs elle ne le partirait sans doute jamais complètement. J'avais été trop brisé pour souhaiter une guérison du point de vue psychologique. Surtout avec le peu de temps qui m'était accordé.

Alice reprit néanmoins, malgré mon attitude peu conciliante, avec un ton doux.

- Bella, au fond de toi, tu sais très bien qu'il t'aim…

Aussitôt le début du mot commencé je bouché mes oreille en protestant. D'un point de vue extérieur je devais avoir l'air d'une vraie gamine têtue, mais je m'en fichais comme de la dernière de mes chaussettes. Je ne voulais pas entendre ça. Parce que malgré moi, mon traitre de corps tremblait et mon cœur se mettait à espéré. Je ne voulais pas d'espoir. Je n'en voyais plus.

Je repensai à Carlisle qui devait toujours se faire crier dessus. J'entendais encore un grand remue ménage à côté. Il fallait que j'intervienne.

- Je ne veux pas entendre ça Alice. Edward et moi c'est finit. Maintenant laisse moi passer.

Elle ne fit pas mine de vouloir bouger et me répondit simplement.

- Ce n'est pas une bonne idée.

Alors, je démarrai au quart de tour. Décidément, il faillait croire que ma patience était à bout.

- Cette histoire ne te concerne pas Alice. Je ne laisserai pas Carlisle se faire hurler dessus et détesté à mort par lui, si tout est de ma faute. Cette fois c'est ma décision et elle est irrévocable.

Mon ton était ferme. C'est la première fois que je parlais comme ça à Alice, mais pour moi c'était très important. Je ne voyais pas pourquoi Edward criait et il était impensable que la situation reste comme ça encore.

- Tu es sûre que tu veux y aller ? Je te préviens Bella, il est vraiment furieux.

Je déglutis. Non pas parce qu'il était furieux, mais parce qu'à ce moment précis, j'allais faire la seule chose que je ne voulais pas faire. La seule chose qui, encore quelques jours plutôt, m'aurais probablement tué. Cette fois encore, je pris sur moi. Ce n'était pas dans un but personnel que je le faisais, c'était pour Carlisle. Lui qui m'avait aidé et soutenu dans ma maladie. Je devais le faire pour lui. Peut importait ma douleur en ce moment, de toute façon je n'en aurais plus pour longtemps.

Je fixai Alice qui me regardait toujours et j'hochai simplement la tête. Pas question que je parle. Je suis sûre que je devais avoir la voix tremblante. Je ne voulais pas qu'Alice l'entende et qu'elle m'empêche d'y aller.

Alice se détourna et ouvrit la porte les cris n'avaient pas cessé, mais maintenant je comprenais ce qu'ils disaient.

Alice entra et alla rejoindre Jasper.

Moi je restai figé dans le cadre de porte.

Je ne l'avais jamais vu ainsi. Son corps était tendu comme un arc. S'_il_ avait été humain, je ne doute pas que son visage serait rouge à cet instant. _Il_ avait l'air de faire de gros efforts pour se contrôler et ne pas aller étrangler Carlisle. Son visage était crispé par la rage et les mains était serré en point faisant ressortir les tendons le long de son avant-bras. Ses bras et ses mains étaient agitées de soubresauts sous l'effet de la colère. Comme un tic nerveux.

Je devais l'avouer, il me faisait vraiment peur en cet instant.

Le pire, c'est que je devrais aller m'introduire dans l'altercation d'un instant à l'autre.

J'avais envi de m'enfuir, mais je restai là.

Esmée pleurais ou du moins, si elle l'avait pu, c'est ce qu'elle aurait fait. J'imagine que pour elle aussi ce devait être très difficile de voir la scène. Son premier fils tant adoré et son époux qu'elle aimait comme personne. Je sus tout de suite que, comme moi, elle avait peur qu'_il_ saute à la gorge de Carlisle.

Ce dernier restait calme. Il avait l'air de trouver sa colère justifié. Il avait presque l'air de s'y attendre.

Les autres avaient l'air inquiet et restaient là pour l'empêcher de faire quelque chose qu'_il_ regretterait, mais ils avaient aussi l'air aussi un peu fâchés. J'en conclus qu'ils en voulaient sûrement aussi à Carlisle pour ne pas leur avoir dit. Enfin tous sauf Alice, qui le savait, et Rosalie. De toute façon je la voyais mal se mettre à être triste pour moi. Elle ne m'avait jamais vraiment appréciée.

Je fus surprise que Jasper n'utilise pas son don pour calmer l'ambiance. Ça aurait été très utile en ce moment.

Je remarquai qu'à travers la pièce beaucoup de morceaux de vitres étaient par terre. Comme s'il avait cassé toutes les choses en vitre pour se défouler. Vaisselles, verres, vases. Même une chaise était complètement démolie.

Mais cela ne dérangeait personne. Tous semblaient comprendre sa colère.

_Je_ ne comprenais pas.

Pendant que je faisais mon bilan. Je n'avais pas écouté ce qu'_il_ disait. Ce fut donc en entendant mon nom que je repris pied avec la réalité. Il continuait à hurler. Sa colère semblait sans fin.

- … BELLA. TU SAIS PARFAITEMENT QUE J'AURAIS VOULU ÊTRE AU COURANT ! BON SANG CARLISLE, TU CROIS QUOI ? QUE J'ALLAIS SAUTER DE JOIE EN L'APPRENANT. OU PEUT-ÊTRE QUE TU PENSAIS QUE ÇA NE ME DÉRANGERAIT PAS ? JE PENSAIS QUE TU COMPRENAIS MES RAISONS D'AGIR.

- Tu voulais la lasser vivre sa vie Edward. Tu ne voulais pas être au courant de la vie qu'elle aurait.

Carlisle lui ne criait pas. Il était calme, tout le contraire de lui. À la dernière phrase de celui-ci, _il_ sembla voir rouge.

- ESPÈCE D'HYPOCRITE ! J'AURAIS VOULU SAVOIR DÈS L'INSTANT OÙ TU L'AS APPRIS. EST-CE QUE TU ES À CE POINT AVEUGLE QUE TU N'AS MÊME PAS REMARQUER QUE JE NE VOULAIS PAS LA QUITTER ! QUE SI JE L'AVAIS FAIT C'ÉTAIT UNIQUEMENT POUR ELLE.

Là j'étais totalement figée. Il ne voulait pas me quitter alors ? Stupide fille ! Encore à se faire des espoirs qui serraient vite réduit en cendres.

_Il_ ne lui laissa pas le temps de répliquer.

- TU N'ES VRAIMENT QU'UN SALE ÉGOÏSTE CARLISLE ! ET APRÈS TU VIENS ESSAYER DE NOUS FAIRE CROIRE QUE TU TE SOUCIS DU BIEN ÊTRE DES GENS. LAISSE-MOI RIRE.

Il éclata d'un rire sans joie qui exprimait toute sa douleur.

- MOI QUI CROYAIS QUE TU VOULAIS MON BIEN. TU SAIS COMMENT ON APPELLE ÇA LES GENS COMME TOI CARLISLE ? DES VISAGES À DEUX FACES ! EN VOTRE PRÉSENCE, ILS ESSAIENT DE VOUS REDONNER LE SOURIRE, MAIS EN CACHETTE ILS VOUS POIGNARDENT DANS LE DOS OU DEVRAIS-JE DIRE EN PLEIN CŒUR !

Il avait l'air tellement en colère, triste, mais surtout déçu.

- ALORS AU BILAN, J'AI ÉTÉ TRAHI PAR MON PROPRE PÈRE ET LA SEULE PERSONNE IMPORTANTE POUR MOI, CELLE QUI ME GARDAIT EN VIE, VA MOURIR DANS UN MOIS ! QU'EST-CE QUI VA ME RESTER APRÈS ? JE VEUX DIRE QUI VAILLE LA PEINE QUE JE SURVIVE ON S'ENTEND !

Carlisle eut l'air coupable et il le regarda avec peine. Moi je ne voulais pas y croire. J'avais peur de me faire des idées.

- Je sais que j'aurais dû te le dire.

Il l'avait murmuré, mais tout le monde avait compris. _Il_ regarda profondément Carlisle. Je suis sûre qu'il utilisait son don pour voir s'il était sincère. Il sembla sûrement le juger sincère, car il reprit – toujours en criant –.

- SI TU LE SAIS ALORS JE PEUX SAVOIR POURQUOI T'AS RIEN DIT ?

Je suis que c'était à moi d'entrer en scène. Je pris une grande respiration puis :

- C'est ma faute.

Il se retourna tellement vite que je ne le vis même pas. Je remarquai aussi que tous avaient maintenant tournés la tête vers moi. _Il_ encra son regard dans le miens. Il avait l'air de souffrir le martyr. Je ne l'avais jamais vu avec cette expression là. Sa colère paraissait être retombée d'un coup en m'entendant. C'est bizarre avec ce que j'avais dit, j'aurais plutôt pensé qu'il se fâche contre moi.

Carlisle décida d'intervenir.

- Laisse Bella. Tu n'as pas besoin de t'en mêler.

_Il _eut un grognement menaçant à l'adresse de Carlisle. Si j'avais pu j'aurais sûrement grogné aussi. Bien sûr que j'avais à m'en mêler. Il se faisait engueuler comme du poisson pourris depuis tout à l'heure et c'était uniquement ma faute.

Tout ce temps même pendant l'intervention de Carlisle, nous n'avions pas cillé. J'avais du mal à soutenir son regard torturé, mais je devais le faire.

- Pourquoi ?

Il l'avait soufflé, faible. Lui non plus ne comprenais plus.

Devant ses prunelles, je n'arrivais jamais à mentir. Je choisis la sincérité.

- Je ne voulais plus te voir.

Je sus que cela lui avait fait l'effet d'une gifle. Il avait l'air blessé. Comme s'il ne pouvait pas se résoudre à ce qu'il avait entendu. En mon sens, ma décision de garder le silence avait été logique, mais il ne semblait pas la comprendre. Je ne voulais plus le revoir, pas parce que je ne l'aimais plus – c'était tout bonnement impossible –, mais parce que je ne voulais plus souffrir. Du moins pas plus que je ne le faisais déjà.

- D'accord. Je m'en vais.

Sur ce, il détourna son regard du miens et quitta la maison aussi vite qu'il ne le pu. Une seconde et je ne le voyais plus.

Sa dernière phrase m'avait tellement surprise que je ne pensai pas à réagir instantanément. Pourquoi était-il parti ?

Je sentis les larmes affluer. Malgré moi, j'avais espéré. Malgré moi j'avais osé croire que cela pourrait s'arranger. Que peut-être il m'aimait toujours. C'était pourtant ce qu'il avait laissé entendre. Et la même question revenait encore. Pourquoi était-il parti ?

Je relevai mon regard larmoyant vers eux. Plus la force de rester forte. Se faire abandonner une fois c'était difficile, deux fois insurmontable.

J'avais quand même besoin de savoir.

- Pourquoi…

Ma voix était rauque. Je ne la reconnaissais plus.

Alice compris tout de suite ce que je voulais.

- Tu as dis que tu ne voulais plus le voir.

J'eus un blocage.

« Espèce d'idiote, me criai-je mentalement, Tout ça c'est de ta faute ! »

Je ne voulais plus le voir avant. Avant que je sache les vraies raisons de notre rupture. Maintenant… maintenant c'était différent. Une partie de moi avait envi de crier de joie. Je pourrais tout lui pardonner s'il revenait. De toute façon, je n'arrivais jamais à lui en vouloir. L'autre avait envi de me foutre des baffes ! Il était parti. Par ma faute. Il fallait que je m'explique.

- Mais ce n'est pas…

Je voulais qu'ils sachent que ce n'étais pas ce que je voulais dire.

- Je sais, me coupa Alice, mais lui non.

Comment faire alors ?

Encore une fois Alice y répondit avant que je ne fasse le moins geste.

- Va le voir. Si tu lui expliques, je suis sûre qu'il comprendra. Il t'aime trop pour t'en vouloir de toute façon.

J'étais septique, mais sa valait le coup d'essayer. Je ferais tout pour lui. Au pire, je tomberais encore plus bas. J'allais mourir, alors autant le faire en s'étant donné à fond.

Un autre problème, de taille celui-là aussi survint devant moi. Je n'avais aucune idée d'où il serait et comme il était le plus rapide, il pouvait aussi bien être rendu au Canada !

Encore une fois, je me traitai d'idiote ! Moi je ne savais pas, mais Alice elle…

- Où est-il ?

Alice se figea. Son regard sembla partir seulement quelques secondes.

- À votre clairière.

- Merci.

J'allais sortir par la porte quand j'entendis Emmett m'appeler. Je me retournai.

- Veux-tu que j'aille te porter ? À la vitesse où tu marche et aux nombre d'ennuis que tu rencontre, tu n'y arriveras pas avant plusieurs jours. Ça c'est si tu arrives vivante…

Il éclata de rire face à son propre humour. Personne d'autre ne le suivit, cependant. Jugeant sûrement que la blague était de mauvais goût. Moi j'eus un petit sourire. Emmett m'avait manqué.

- D'accord, dis-je.

- Bien. Monte sur mon dos.

Je blanchis. Je n'aimais pas particulièrement la sensation quand j'étais sur _lui_, alors qu'il se déplaçait toujours de manière fluide. Emmett par contre, n'était pas du genre délicat.

- Allez viens. Tu le veux Edward ou pas ?

Emmett me regardait avec un air de défi.

Cette simple question me redonna mon aplomb. Bien sûr que je le voulais. Déterminé comme jamais, je m'approchai de lui. Alice s'approcha aussi et me souleva pas derrière pour que je puisse m'accrocher au coup de son frère. Emmett était vraiment grand. Étant trop imposant, je ne réussis pas non plus à m'accrocher à sa taille. Il dû donc me tenir les pieds à l'aide de ses mains.

- Je devrais peut-être aller la porter.

C'est Carlisle qui avait parlé. Il était environ de la taille d'Edward. J'aurais été plus confortable.

- C'est mieux que ce soit moi, répondit Emmett, Edward est encore trop remonté contre toi.

Alice acquiesça doucement. Elle devait sûrement le voir.

Carlisle ne dit rien, mais je voyais qu'il était un peu triste. Esmée se rapprocha de lui.

Je me sentais mal.

- Prête ?

Emmett venait de me ramener à la réalité.

- Oui.

Je savais ce que je voulais. En cet instant précis, je voulais le voir et rien d'autre.

Je fermai les yeux et nichai ma tête dans son coup en le sentant s'élancer.

________________________________________________________________________

Voilà pour ce chapitre !

De mon point de vue, Edward perd un peu le contrôle quand il est furieux et surtout malheureux alors il est du coup, un peu méchant, mais si vous n'aviez pas compris il n'en pense pas un mot !

Ça m'a fait mal insulter Carlisle parce que je l'adore, mais si j'avais été dans la situation d'Edward ça aurait sûrement été comme ça.

À la prochaine !


	9. Par amour

Bonjour !

Un GROS, GROS Merci pour vos reviews Comme toujours, elles me font extrêmement plaisir.

Alors, je rentre dans une période d'examen jusqu'au mois de début mars. Je vais continuer à poster, mais peut-être pas aussi souvent je suis désolée, mais je vais faire tout mon possible pour pas trop que ça paraisse…

Sinon il y a quelques personnes qui m'ont demandé pourquoi je n'avais pas fait crier Bella dans le dernier chapitre.

Raison numéro 1 : Elle est quasiment à bout avec toutes les nouvelles qui lui tombe dessus.

Raison numéro 2 : Elle est encore confuse face aux choses qu'a dites Edward.

Raison numéro 3 : Elle est désespérément et irrémédiablement amoureuse d'Edward, même s'il est parti.

Pour rester fidèle au livre, je me suis fiée sur la scène de leur retrouvaille dans le tome deux avec quelques modifications à commencer par le lieu.

Chapitre très attendu pour la plupart d'entre vous alors, je vous laisse lire.

________________________________________________________________________

_À tout ces gens qui vivent par amour,  
À tout ceux qui se perdent par amour,  
À tous ces cœurs qui tiennent par amour,  
À toutes ces femmes qui restent par amour,  
À tous ces hommes qui s'cachent par amour,  
À toutes ces vies gâchées par amour,  
À tous ces gens qui crèvent par amour,  
Et à tous ceux qui survivent par amour..._

_Par amour – Diam's_

**Par amour…**

- Arrête.

J'avais reconnu le paysage. Je savais qu'on arriverait bientôt.

- Pourquoi ?

Je sentis Emmett s'arrêter assez brusquement sous la surprise.

Comme je l'avais craint, le voyage n'avait pas été des plus agréables, même si j'avais senti qu'il faisait des efforts. Emmet reste Emmett.

- Tu peux descendre Bella.

À ma plus grande gêne, j'étais totalement pétrifiée. Je me rappelle que ça avait été la même chose lorsqu'il avait voulu me montrer comment il pouvait aller vite la première fois.

Je m'accrochais présentement au cou d'Emmett de façon désespérée. Nous étions arrêtés, mais malgré moi j'étais encore sous le choc.

Il avait lâché mes jambes pour me permettre de descendre. Je restais toutefois obstinément attachée à lui. Ma tête tournait. Je n'étais pas sûre de parvenir à rester debout si je posais mes pieds par terre. Chose qui, pour l'instant, m'était impossible.

- Bella ?

Je sortis de mes pensées. Il attendait. Je rougis.

- Heum… Je pense que je vais avoir besoin d'aide.

Il éclata de rire. C'était prévisible. Emmett ne se souciait visiblement pas de vexer les gens.

Il prit doucement mes mains crispées autour de son cou – une chance que c'était un vampire, parce que je l'aurais probablement étranglé – puis me déposa lentement sur le sol. Comme pour que je m'habitue et que je ne m'effondre pas par terre. Je lui en fus reconnaissante. Ça m'évitait une nouvelle humiliation qui se serait forcément suivit d'éclats de rires connaissant Emmett.

Il me sortit cependant de mes pensées, encore une fois.

- Pourquoi voulais-tu que je m'arrête ? On n'est pas encore arrivé.

- Je sais. Mais je peux et veux faire le reste seule.

Il me regarda, puis évalua la distance qui me séparait de la clairière. Une cinquantaine de mètres. Puis son regard se porta sur les racines et les cailloux qui étaient en travers du chemin.

- Je prendrai mon temps, assurai-je. Ne t'inquiète pas. De toute façon il doit déjà nous avoir entendus arriver.

J'avais dit la dernière phrase pour le rassurer et qu'il me laisse partir. Intérieurement, j'espérais qu'_il_ ne nous avait pas entendus.

- C'est vrai, dit Emmet. Je te laisse.

Avec _lui_. Il allait me laisser avec lui. Je me senti trembler. Emmett posa sa main sur mon bras.

- Ne t'inquiète pas. Il n'arrive jamais à être fâché contre toi.

Il m'adressa un dernier regard et retourna à la demeure des Cullen.

Voilà, j'étais seule à présent.

Je me mis à avancer vers la clairière, notre clairière. Au fond de moi, j'avais cet espoir enfantin que tout se réglerait comme un charme. Que lorsque nous quitterions cette clairière ce serait comme avant. Qu'il m'aimerait toujours et que je pourrais enfin être heureuse.

Je voulais le voir. Bien sûr, je savais que tout ne se passerait pas comme ça. Il fallait qu'on parle. Sérieusement. Il me devait des explications, moi aussi. Je savais toutefois, que je ne présenterais pas une grande résistance. Je pourrais tout lui pardonner.

Il y avait en moi un sentiment d'urgence. Je n'avais plus beaucoup de temps. J'avais l'impression d'étouffer. J'avais trop de choses à faire et pas assez de temps. Je voulais pouvoir être avec lui. Peu importait le prix à présent.

Toujours, depuis qu'il avait quitté la maison, un doute persistait. Si je m'étais trompée. Si je venais ici pour rien. Peut-être que j'avais mal compris ce qu'il voulait dire ? Quand il disait qu'il ne voulait plus me quitter ce n'étais pas forcément d'un point de vue de couple. Peut-être ne m'avait-il jamais aimé ? Peut-être aurait-il préféré une relation purement amicale ?

Petit à petit, ma belle assurance se faisait la malle. Une seule chose restait certaine. En allant à sa rencontre, je serais fixée. Toute sa famille semblait penser que notre couple allait de soit. Et s'ils s'étaient trompés ? Un vampire, même s'il a des capacités surdéveloppées, peut quand même faire des erreurs. C'est ce qui s'était passé avec James.

Mon cœur me criait de penser à autre chose, mais mon esprit me ramenait toujours à d'autres explications possibles de son geste.

Que ferais-je s'il voulait que cela reste une relation amicale basée sur le respect ? Il m'avait fait entendre qu'il oublierait pour nous. Peut-être avait-il déjà réussit, mais qu'il aurait quand même voulu savoir pour ma maladie ? Je ne savais plus. Enfin, la seule chose dont j'étais sûre, c'est que je ne voulais pas d'une relation amicale. J'étais tellement perdue et incertaine.

La distance qui me séparait de la clairière se réduisait de plus en plus. Sans savoir pourquoi j'accélérai le pas.

Ce qui devait assurément arriver arriva. Je trébuchai et essayai d'amortir ma chute avec mes mains. J'étouffé un gémissement. J'avais les paumes meurtries. Je m'efforçai d'ignorer les élancements de douleurs, me relevai et continuai à avancer.

Arriver à la clairière, je le vit.

Il était assit sur un arbre déraciné. Je suppose que c'est lui qui avait fait ça. Je frissonnai devant sa force. J'avais tendance à oublier que les vampires restaient dangereux, même si Carlisle et les autres vivaient parmi les humains. _Il_ pourrait me briser en seulement une demi-seconde s'il le voulait. L'arbre devait bien faire au moins vingt fois sa taille et il aurait fallu se mettre à cinq pour en faire le tour en se joignant les mains.

Si mon plan avait été de le rejoindre, c'était d'hors et déjà impossible. Le tronc était beaucoup trop gros et haut pour que je souhaite l'escalader.

Il était dos à moi.

Il devait sûrement savoir que j'étais là, mais il ne se retournait pas. Ça commençait mal. J'aurais voulu dire quelque chose pour qu'il se retourne, même si lui parler en face me paraissait beaucoup plus difficile. Cependant il me devança – toujours sans bouger d'un pouce –.

- Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ?

Sa voix était calme. Aucune expression. Je ne sus comment réagir. Je n'avais aucune idée de son état d'esprit. Était-il en colère, étonné, triste… indifférent ?

J'eus mal. Je préférais de loin qu'il soit en colère. Au moins j'aurais la sensation qu'il m'accorde un peu d'importance. Je ne supporterais pas l'indifférence alors que moi je ne faisais que penser à lui jour et nuit.

- Je crois qu'il faut qu'on parle.

C'était simple, court, précis. Ma voix n'était qu'un murmure un peu rauque. Je me raclai discrètement la gorge. Je savais qu'il m'avait entendu. Parler tout bas m'aidait à ne pas perdre le fil de mes pensées.

- Je crois que tu as été assez clair tout à l'heure, non ?

Son ton était cynique, mais je crus y percer un peu de tristesse. Je n'étais pas sûre, mais j'étais contente. Au moins, ce n'était pas de l'indifférence.

- C'est un malentendu, je…

Je m'arrêtai. Que pouvais-je dire ? Que je l'aimais encore ? Que moi non plus je ne voulais pas qu'il me quitte ?

Et si ce n'était pas réciproque ? En gardant mes sentiments pour moi je me protégeais. Si je lui avouais et que ce n'était pas partagé… je préférais ne pas y penser.

Voyant que je ne terminais pas ma phrase il se retourna lentement vers moi.

- Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire par un malentendu ?

C'est y est. C'était enfin l'heure des révélations. Je crois que je n'avais jamais autant redouté ce moment qu'en cet instant précis.

Malgré moi, j'avais commencé à espérer. Même si mon esprit me l'interdisait, mon cœur agissait autrement. Cependant, je ne voulais pas me confier en premier. Comment aurais-je pu expliquer un malentendu si je ne connaissais pas bien toute la situation ? Je ne voulais plus le voir parce qu'on n'était plus ensemble et qu'il ne m'aimait plus. Sauf que s'il m'aimait encore, ça changeait tout.

Seulement j'étais en train de rêver sur des paroles qu'il avait dites quand il était en colère. Il ne les pensait pas nécessairement. Je ne pouvais pas prendre le risque de m'expliquer. Surtout si mon minuscule espoir était infondé.

- À quoi penses-tu ?

Je sursautai. J'avais oublié qu'il attendait une réponse. Je le regardai d'en bas. Il était maintenant debout sur le tronc et me regardait. Il fronçait les sourcils comme pour essayer de percer mon esprit. Heureusement pour moi, c'était impossible.

Encore une chose qui n'avait pas changée. Apparemment, il ne s'était toujours pas fait à l'idée que mes pensées lui restaient interdites.

- Je ne comprends pas.

C'était la seule chose que je pouvais dire sans trop me trahir.

Ma réponse eut l'air de l'étonné. Il s'était probablement attendu à une explication sur le malentendu, mais je ne pouvais pas lui en donner.

- Tu ne comprends pas quoi ?

Enfin j'allais avoir mes explications. Tout d'abord, je voulais comprendre son comportement.

- Pourquoi as-tu réagit comme ça avec Carlisle ?

Sans le vouloir, ma voix avait été dure. J'étais incapable d'être en colère contre lui. N'empêche, ça ne voulais toutefois pas dire que j'approuvais la manière dont il lui avait parlé.

- Il aurait dû me le dire. Il connaissait la situation, il aurait dû m'en parler.

- Pourquoi ?

C'est vrai, pourquoi aurait-il dû être au courant ? Sans le vouloir, je sentais le trou dans ma poitrine se fissurer. J'avais peur de la réponse.

- Carlisle sait très bien que je n'ai jamais réussi à t'oublier. Il sait que j'ai souffert pendant des mois et il a gardé le silence.

Je le vis réfléchir.

- Le pire, c'est qu'il sait qu'il aurait dû me le dire.

Je restai silencieuse. En effet, Carlisle savait depuis le début que ce n'était pas une bonne idée. _Il_ avait aussi dit qu'_il_ n'avait jamais réussit à m'oublier. Pourtant c'était contraire à ce qu'il m'avait dit en me quittant. L'espoir reprenait, plus fort à présent, mais je ne voulais pas y tombé. Remonter, dans le cas où je ferais erreur, serait impossible.

- Qu'est-ce que ça aurait changé ? dis-je.

Devant son air hésitant je continuai.

- Que je meurs ou que je vive n'a plus d'importance.

Je pris une grande respiration avant de continuer. C'était le plus dur.

- Tu ne m'aimes plus.

Le trou s'ouvrit brusquement. Tellement plus gros, tellement plus fort que ce à quoi je m'étais attendue. Je l'avais déjà dit à Alice, à Carlisle aussi. J'y pensais toujours, mais le dire devant lui m'était beaucoup plus dure que ce que j'aurais pensé. J'aurais voulue me rouler en boule et pleurer jusqu'à épuisement.

Je serrai les dents pour empêcher un sanglot de franchir mes lèvres.

Dans ma tête une seule phrase passait en boucle. « Reste forte »

- Je pense que tu n'as pas bien saisi, dit-il.

Sa voix était douce, presque tendre. J'aurais souhaité lui demander plus de précision, mais je ne pouvais pas. La faculté de parler semblait m'avoir quittée.

Je gardais obstinément la tête vers le sol. Je ne voulais pas qu'il voit mes larmes qui menaçaient de couler.

- Je ne pourrai pas vivre dans ce monde si tu n'y es plus.

Sa voix était juste devant moi. Je voyais ses pieds. Je ne l'avais pas entendu s'approcher. Depuis qu'il m'avait quitté, jamais je n'avais cru me retrouver si proche de lui un jour. Enfin, je l'avais espéré, mais c'était différent de la réalité.

Malgré moi, j'étais irrité. Il ne pourrait plus vivre dans ce monde sans moi ? C'était faux. _Moi_ je ne pouvais vivre dans un monde sans _lui._ Pas l'inverse.

- Alors pourquoi es-tu parti ?

J'avais élevé la voix. Il ne broncha pas.

Ses mains vinrent se poser sur mon visage pour que je le regarde dans les yeux.

Sentir ses mains sur moi fit battre mon cœur plus vite. Je fermai les yeux pour pouvoir les apprécier. Elles étaient glacées, mais ça ne me dérangeait pas. Je ne le sentais pas. Fermer les yeux me permettais aussi de me dérober à son regard. Je ne voulais pas savoir ce que j'y trouverais.

- Les vampires savent mentir Bella, mieux que quiconque. Nous y sommes forcés.

Je me figeai et ouvrit brusquement les yeux. La magie du moment venait de disparaître. Que voulait-il dire ? Peut-être en fin de compte ne m'avait-il jamais aimé ? J'essayai de me dégager de ses mains en le regardant dans les yeux, mais il me retint.

Il me regarda, puis il reprit.

- Je sais mentir. Dans la forêt, lorsque je t'ai annoncé mon départ.

Ma respiration se fit plus rapide. Je ne voulais pas y penser. Tout, mais pas ça. Mon cauchemar rejouait par séquences dans mon esprit. Je clignai des yeux pour faire disparaître les images et les larmes qui revenaient. C'était trop dur. Puis, le trou qui ne cessait de s'agrandir dans ma poitrine. J'avais l'impression de mourir de l'intérieur.

- Je ne voulais pas te quitter. Si je n'avais pas été persuadé que c'était le meilleur moyen, je ne l'aurais jamais fait. J'avais le sentiment que je n'y survivrais pas, mais je t'attirais trop d'ennuis. Je n'avais jamais cru que tu me croirais aussi rapidement. Franchement Bella ! Toutes les fois où je t'ai dit « je t'aime », toutes les nuits où je te serrais dans mes bras, la berceuse que je t'avais composé, ça ne voulait rien dire pour toi ? Je l'ai vu dans tes yeux au moment même où je prononçais les mots que tu étais certaine que je disais la vérité. Comment m'as-tu cru ?

Dire que j'étais abasourdie était un euphémisme. Il reprit, plus rapidement cependant et je dus me concentrer de toute mes forces pour ne rien perdre.

- Je pensais que tu allais t'accrocher. Que ça prendrait des heures et pas seulement quelques minutes. J'étais sûr d'agir dans des intérêts nobles. C'était ce qu'il y avait de mieux à faire. Tu aurais vécue ta vie, te serait peut-être marié et tu aurais eu des enfants. Je ne voulais pas te laisser partir, mais je ne pouvais pas t'offrir cette vie là. Si tu savais comme à ce moment précis j'ai regretté de ne pas être humain. T'imaginé avec quelqu'un d'autre me tuait, mais je savais qu'à un moment tu voudrais autre chose que je ne pourrais pas te donner. Je suis désolé de t'avoir menti.

J'essayais d'assimiler tous les mots correctement dans mon esprit. Cependant, s'il disait la vérité, je ne pouvais m'empêcher de penser que cela n'avait servit à rien. Que je n'aurais jamais cette vie là, même si je ne la voulais pas de toute façon. J'aurais renoncé à tout pour lui.

J'étais perdue. Il me secoua légèrement.

- Bella, à quoi penses-tu ?

En fait, je ne le savais même pas moi-même. D'après ses paroles il m'aimait toujours et lorsque j'y pensais, mon cœur bondissait de joie comme jamais et mon esprit affichait clairement en clignotant « erreur ».

- Ton amour pour moi n'a jamais eu de sens. Tu…

J'avais murmuré ses mots là tellement bas, mais je savais qu'il m'entendait. Il mit son index sur mes lèvres pour que j'arrête de parler

- Je vais te prouver que tu as tord.

Il s'approcha, caressa doucement mon visage et comme si la scène se déroulait au ralentit, il m'embrassa.

Ce fut comme une explosion au fond de moi. Comme à ma fâcheuse habitude lorsqu'il m'embrassait, je perdis tout contrôle. J'agrippai ses cheveux pour le rapprocher de moi et entrouvrit les lèvres. Je pris une grande inspiration. Son odeur enivrante captivait mes sens. Je m'attendais à ce qu'il me repousse. J'étais sûrement aller trop loin, mais ce ne fut pas le cas. Il répondit aussi fougueusement que moi au baiser, à notre baiser. J'avais l'impression de revivre.

J'y avais rêvé tellement de fois, tellement de nuits. Je m'accrochais à lui de façon désespérée. Je ne contrôlais plus rien. Seules ses mains dans mon dos et autour de ma taille arrivaient à me maintenir sur terre.

Peu importe ce qui arriverait en suite, ce baiser valait toute les souffrances du monde. Ça faisait tellement longtemps.

Mon canal lacrimal devait être déréglé, parce que je me mis à pleurer. J'avais l'impression d'être une actrice dans une scène pathétique d'un romantisme totalement guimauve qui se met à pleurer, mais je n'arrivais pas à m'arrêter.

Il rompit le baiser, me regarda dans les yeux et essuya mes larmes.

- Edward…

Ma voix était rauque. Je souris. Dire son nom sonnait comme une libération. Huit mois que je l'avais bannit de mon esprit. Le dire me donnait des ailes.

Je l'entendis vaguement prononcer mon prénom, mais je ne m'arrêtai pas.

- Edward, Edward, Edward…

Je continuais. Plus je le disais, plus je me sentais bien. Comme si le poids que je supportais en permanence disparaissait. Je savourais son prénom. C'était un peu enfantin, mais le dire m'avait tellement manqué. Je jouais avec ses cheveux couleur cuivre, mais ne m'arrêtais pas de dire son nom. C'était tellement bien !

- Je t'aime.

Je m'arrêtai aussitôt. Avais-je bien entendu ? Il me regardait avec un sourire qui me fit chavirer. Mon cœur battait à la chamade. Je perdais pied.

- Je t'aime, répéta-t-il.

Je souris aussi.

J'avais tellement espéré l'entendre dire ça à nouveau. Je ne m'en lasserais jamais. Le son de sa voix me donnait des frissons.

Je bannis tous mes doutes. Je les repoussai au plus profond de ma conscience. Lorsque je regardai dans ses yeux une flamme y brillait. Je voulais y croire.

- Je t'aime aussi.

Maintenant, je pouvais mourir

Je l'avais dit et ne regrettais rien. Je l'aimais. Il ne me restait qu'un mois à vivre. J'aurais pu rester rancunière. J'aurais pu lui en vouloir, mais je ne voulais pas perdre de temps.

Lentement et tendrement, comme pour savourer son geste, il me prit dans se bras et m'embrassa encore. Mon cœur avait du mal à tenir le rythme, mais cela importait peu. Heureusement, il se rappelait pour moi que je devais respirer, car je l'aurais sûrement oublié. Edward – j'eus des frissons – était mon air, je ne voulais rien d'autre.

Quelques heures plus tard, alors que nous étions enlacés sur l'herbe il se retourna vers moi.

- À propos, dit-il avec décontraction, je n'ai pas l'intention de te quitter.

Mon cœur manqua un battement. Je le regardai et souris. Je suis sûre que je devais avoir un petit sourire niais, mais je m'en contrefichais.

J'étais enfin heureuse.

Par amour, il m'avait laissé,

Par amour, je l'avais pardonné.

Même si ça m'avait détruite, même si hier encore j'en pleurais. Aujourd'hui était un autre jour. Un nouveau jour.

Durant ces derniers mois je m'étais senti comme quelqu'un qui cherche une porte de sortie, la lumière au bout du tunnel. Et je l'avais trouvée.

C'était comme un aveugle qui revoit le jour après avoir passé tant de temps dans la plus totale noirceur.

Comme la pluie après une abondante sécheresse.

Comme si mon cœur recommençait à battre.

Je l'aimais c'était ainsi et pour le dernier mois qui me restait c'est comme cela que je voulais vivre.

Par amour…

________________________________________________________________________

Tadam !

Ça aurait pu faire une belle fin, mais le titre perdrait sa signification.

Encore une fois je n'ai pas fait crier Bella, mais je ne la vois vraiment pas crier après Edward.

La discussion pour sa maladie sera pour la prochaine fois !


	10. Bonheur

JE SUIS DÉSOLÉE !!!!

Je sais ça a pris énormément de temps avant que je poste ce chapitre.

Comme je l'ai dis dans le chapitre précédent, j'avais mes examens. Je ne me doutais pas qu'ils seraient aussi prenants et ça m'a prise au dépourvu du coup, j'ai étudié et révisé comme une folle.

D'ailleurs, je préfère vous prévenir maintenant, j'en ai une autre semaine complète d'examen à la fin février.

MERCI énormément pour toutes vos reviews.

Sinon pour la réponse aux reviews :

Pour Kimpa2007 : Comme je l'ai dit précédemment à d'autres qui avaient posé la question, il faudra lire pour savoir !

Pour Arwenajane : Mon personnage préféré, c'est Alice. Pourquoi ? Parce qu'elle est tout simplement super. Je l'adore. Son caractère expressif ou explosif à vous de voir. Je dois tout de même avoué qu'en plus de sa personnalité super, son don est vraiment extra et qu'elle _adore_ la mode, comme moi !

En _deuxième_ Emmett. Lui et ses blagues foireuses me font trop rire.

_Troisième_ Edward. C'est un peut un incontournable et en plus il est parfait. Seulement je n'aime pas trop le fait qu'il soit un peu « mou » si je peux me permettre. Dans le sens qu'il n'a même pas été un peu fâché quand il a appris que Bella avait embrassé Jacob de son plein gré dans le troisième tome. Personnellement ayant été Bella, quoique je n'aurais jamais embrassé quelqu'un d'autre quand on a la perfection à porté de main, j'aurais quand même été un peu vexée qu'il ait si peu de réaction…. Mais bon c'est moi alors.

Je tiens à préciser qu'il s'agit là de mon commentaire personnel et que je réponds à une question. Je parle au « je » donc je ne dis pas que vous devez être d'accord avec ce que je pense.

Maintenant, le chapitre !

________________________________________________________________________

**Bonheur**

La plupart des gens ne réalisent pas à quel point il est facile à trouver. Ce peut-être un petit geste qui redonne le sourire, qui nous fait sentir bien le temps d'un instant. Oui le bonheur est une chose assez simple en soi. Le plus difficile, cependant, est de le garder.

J'en ai fait l'expérience.

J'eus un petit frisson.

Je ne sais pas trop s'il était dû à l'émotion ou au froid. Pour être honnête, je n'y ai même pas pensé, totalement obnubilée par ce bras qui resserrait son étreinte.

Edward.

Je levai mon visage vers lui.

Nous étions couchés sur l'herbe et il m'enlaçait. Nous avions passé le reste de la journée comme ça. J'aurais voulu que cet instant ce fige à jamais. Ça faisait tellement longtemps que je ne m'étais pas sentie aussi bien.

C'était comme si, pour la première fois depuis des mois, je respirais véritablement. D'ailleurs, son odeur m'étourdissait. J'avais l'impression qu'à tout moment je pourrais perdre la tête.

Il commençait à faire sombre, mais je voyais encore son visage. Je ne pus m'empêcher, comme à chaque fois de constater à quel point il était beau. Il n'y avait qu'un seul mot possible pour définir ses traits : parfaits. Mon regard dériva sur son nez, sa bouche…

Quand je relevai les yeux, il me regardait. Ses prunelles aujourd'hui topaze dorée me coupèrent le souffle. Comme à chaque fois mon cœur se mit à battre plus vite. Il sourit. Je sais qu'il entendait les battements assourdissants de mon propre cœur. C'était quelque peu embarrassant.

Il leva la main pour caresser mon visage. Je fermai les yeux sous la caresse me laissant porter sur la vague de bonheur qui m'envahissait. Je frissonnai encore.

Puis doucement, il s'assit.

Je repris pied avec la réalité et le regarda avec attention. Je ne comprenais pas pourquoi il s'était levé. J'étais si bien !

Il dû lire la question dans mon regard, car il s'expliqua immédiatement.

- Il est tard Bella. Je crois que nous devrions rentrer. Puis si ça continue tu vas attraper froid.

Je m'apprêtais à dire que non, je n'avais pas froid. Bon, ça aurait été un mensonge, mais alors là, tout petit. J'avais un peu froid, mais pas assez pour vouloir partir. Il eut un petit sourire et avant même que j'ouvre la bouche, il continua.

- De plus, c'est l'heure de manger pour les humains.

Encore une fois, je voulu protester, mais à ma plus grande gêne, mon estomac gronda. Je suis sûre que je rougis. C'est vrai que jusqu'à maintenant je n'avais pas mangé de la journée et celle-ci tirait à sa fin. Je n'avais même pas remarqué ma faim avant qu'il n'en parle. Je ne mangeais plus autant qu'avant et les seules choses qui me permettaient de garder des horaires normaux lors des repas était Angela – lorsqu'elle était encore ici – et Charlie. Angela parce que le midi, lorsque j'étais à l'école, je mangeais avec elle et Charlie parce c'était moi qui cuisinait pour nous deux et je mangeais aussi avec lui pour ne pas l'inquiéter d'avantage sur ma santé. En fait, je passais surtout le petit déjeuné. Charlie partait tôt et ne vérifiait pas si je mangeais. Sans motivation ou obligation, d'habitude, je sautais les repas.

Edward se releva puis me tendis une main que je pris. Sa main était froide et dure comme de la pierre, mais ça ne me dérangeait pas.

Je le vis par contre froncer les sourcils à mon contact. J'en restai perplexe.

- Décidément, il y a des choses qui ne changeront jamais, marmonna-t-il entre les dents.

J'haussai les sourcils. Je ne comprenais pas. Doucement, il retourna ma main de telle sorte que je puisse voir ma paume.

Ma paume ou plutôt _mes _paumes, parce qu'il venait de prendre ma deuxième main pour l'examiner elle aussi, étaient abimées. Elles étaient graffignées et aussi légèrement boursoufflé. Je ne voyais pas bien à cause de la noirceur de plus en plus présente, mais je devinais qu'elles devaient être rouges.

Je me demandai un instant comment je m'étais faite ses blessures avant de me rappeler que j'étais tombée sur le chemin pour arriver jusqu'ici.

Je rougis légèrement face à son commentaire.

- Oui hum… J'imagine que certaines choses sont inévitables.

J'eus un petit sourire suite à ma réponse et il me le rendit.

- Bon alors on y va ? demanda-t-il.

J'allais répondre que oui, mais un autre détail retint mon attention.

- Edward, je m'arrêtai hésitante, tu sais pour Carlisle…

Je vis son visage se refermer, mais il fallait que je continue.

- Il faut que tu lui pardonne.

Je vis qu'il ouvrait la bouche pour parler et je levai la main pour l'en empêcher.

- Laisse-moi terminer. Donc, il faut que tu pardonne à Carlisle ce n'est pas sa faute. C'est entièrement la mienne.

- Il aurait dû me le dire.

Il avait l'air butté.

- Edward arrêtes. Carlisle est un homme de parole tu le sais aussi bien que moi. Il n'a jamais été d'accord avec ce que je lui avais demandé, mais je lui avais fait promettre. S'il te l'avait dit – même si c'était la meilleure chose à faire selon toi – et que ça nous avait permis de revenir ensemble plus rapidement, je lui en aurais voulu.

Il eut l'air étonné. Dans un sens je comprenais sa perplexité.

- Ce que je veux dire, repris-je, c'est que sur le moment la seule chose que je voulais c'est que tu l'ignores. Je ne sais pas trop pourquoi en fait. Carlisle était mon médecin Edward. Il n'y avait pas d'autre relation que cela entre lui et moi. En tout cas, pas une relation en temps que père de mon « petit ami », parce que tu ne l'étais plus. J'étais sa patiente et si je lui demandais de ne pas le dire, combien même il était à cent pourcent contre il devait se taire.

Je pense qu'il commençait à comprendre. À voir l'autre facette de la médaille. Pour finir, je conclus.

- Tu ne peux pas lui en vouloir pour avoir fait son travail. Il était tenu au secret médical.

Edward hocha lentement la tête comme douché.

- Je crois que je n'ai pas été très rationnel. Finalement, tout est de ma faute. Je suis désolé.

Je restai abasourdie. Fichu Edward !

- Arrêtes de toujours faire ça !

Il me regarda en haussant les sourcils sous le coup de la surprise. C'est vrai que mon ton était légèrement énervé.

- Faire quoi ?

- De toujours tout remettre sur toi à la fin ! dis-je excédée, Je sais que c'est dans ta nature de prendre le blâme, mais c'est énervant !

Il eut un micro sourire.

- Je sais reconnaître – même si ça prend parfois du temps – quand j'ai tors et quand je fais des erreurs. Je n'aurais jamais dû te quitter.

Avant que je puisse dire quoique ce soit. De toute façon, je ne savais pas quoi dire, il me tourna le dos.

- Allez monte. Je suis certaine qu'Alice est à deux doigts de venir nous chercher si l'on n'arrive pas bientôt.

J'eus un petit rire. En effet, Alice n'était pas l'incarnation même de la patience.

Mon rire eut cependant tôt fait de cesser en réalisant que je devrais subir un autre balade – si on pouvait appeler cela ainsi – à dos de vampire.

La seule chose qui me donna le courage de monter, c'est de réaliser que je serais encore plus proche de lui. Cette idée me rasséréna et je m'approchai.

Il fit en sorte que mes jambes et mes bras soient solidement noués autour de lui.

- Ça va ?

- C'est mieux qu'avec Emmett, dis-je en guise de réponse.

Il eut un petit rire puis commença à courir.

Je nichai ma tête dans son cou pour éviter le plus possible le vent glacé qui me fouettait le visage et fermai les yeux.

Je déposai un léger baisé sur la peau froide de son cou.

- Merci.

Il avait l'air heureux et automatiquement, je le fus aussi. Peu importe le fait que j'étais morte de trouille, j'étais avec lui. Il n'y avait rien de mieux.

À peine quelques minutes plus tard, je sentis que l'on ralentissait. Ça avait été beaucoup plus vite et plus doux qu'avec Emmett

Il finit par s'arrêter complètement, puis me murmura.

- Sa y est Bella tu peux descendre.

J'étais beaucoup moins étourdie que tout à l'heure, c'est pourquoi je n'eus aucun mal à revenir à terre. Par mesure de précaution, il garda son bras autour de moi, ce dont je ne me pleins absolument pas. Inconsciemment, je me pelotonnai encore plus contre lui.

Nous n'avions pas beaucoup parlé aujourd'hui. Nous avions plutôt savouré nos retrouvailles ou je l'avais admiré en silence. Edward était quelqu'un d'absolument éblouissant.

Avant d'arriver à la porte je me retournai vers lui.

- Est-ce que vos amis sont là ?

- Non, je pense qu'ils nous ont laissé en famille pour régler nos problèmes.

J'acquiesçai. C'était mieux comme ça. Nous avions des choses importantes à aborder et il n'y avait nul besoin de spectateurs plus que nécessaire.

Ce qui me fit d'ailleurs pensé qu'on n'avait pas parlé de ma maladie. Je sentais que la discussion ne serait pas du tout agréable. Autant pour lui que pour moi. Je n'avais jamais autant regretté ma condition.

- À quoi tu penses ?

Je sursautai et tournai ma tête vers lui. Il avait l'air soucieux.

Je ne pouvais pas lui dire.

- Rien d'important.

Je sentais qu'il voulait rajouter quelque chose, mais nous étions arrivés à la porte. Nous n'avions, ni l'un ni l'autre, même pas amorcé un geste pour ouvrir la porte, que celle-ci s'ouvrit à volé.

Je ne fus même pas surprise de découvrir Alice.

Elle avait un sourire 1000 watts et dansait – sautillait – légèrement avec grâce.

- Alors ? demanda-t-elle curieuse.

Edward eut l'air blasé.

- Oses me dire que tu n'as pas regardé attentivement tes visions pour voir comment ça allait se passer.

Toute personne normale aurait rougit ou, comme c'était impossible en tant que vampire, baissé les yeux face à l'accusation d'Edward. Sa voix n'était pas menaçante, mais il pesait dans celle-ci une accusation claire. Mais pas Alice. Non, elle eut seulement un sourire encore plus grand et les yeux qui brillent.

- Je suis tellement contente !

Sans prévenir elle me sauta dessus. Enfin, pas vraiment, je dirais plus qu'elle s'est avancé pour me serré dans ses bras, mais un peu trop vite et elle m'a serré un peu trop fort. En fait, j'en ai eu le souffle coupé.

- Alice !

Edward la regarda, les yeux chargés d'avertissement.

- Oups ! Désolée Bella. Mon enthousiasme…

J'eus un petit sourire en me massant discrètement les côtes. Cependant pas assez discrètement pour un vampire. Alice eut l'air sincèrement désolé pour moi. J'aurais des ecchymoses le lendemain.

J'eus un petit sourire.

- C'est pas grave Alice.

- Enfin je suis vraiment heureuse que vous soyez à nouveau ensembles !

Les autres, Rosalie un peu moins fort, manifestèrent leur accord.

Je souris et Edward aussi. Il me regardait et semblait avoir totalement oublié le regard qu'il venait de lancer à Alice.

- C'est vrai. Vous avez l'air vivant !

Un tonitruant éclat de rire retentit.

Emmett.

Edward gronda légèrement, mais s'il était comme moi, il était trop heureux pour s'en formaliser.

- Bella a faim. Est-ce qu'il y a quelque chose à manger pour elle ou…

Esmée le devança.

- J'ai fait la cuisine, Edward la regarda avec étonnement – alors c'était ça l'odeur –, Alice savait que vous alliez rentrez et j'ai voulu me servir de la cuisine. Je n'ai pas goûté le résultat, mais j'ai mis exactement les bonnes doses.

Ça, je n'en doutais absolument pas. Je lui étais reconnaissante de faire ça pour moi.

- Merci.

- Oh mais de rien ma chérie, ça me fait plaisir que tu sois ici.

Elle avait un grand sourire chaleureux et aimant. Ce qui m'amena à sourire aussi. J'étais bien.

Ce fut Edward qui me sorti de mes pensées.

- Allez, vas-y.

Il regarda Carlisle. Tout le monde compris.

Ils me conduirent tous à la cuisine. Une manière très peu subtile de laisser Edward avec Carlisle.

Je m'assis à la table et Esmée déposa devant moi une énorme assiette. Je la remerciai encore. J'étais sûr d'être incapable de finir l'assiette, même si c'était quand même la seule chose que je mangerais aujourd'hui.

Je décidai quand même de faire mon possible pour remplir mon ventre à pleine capacité et je goûtai. C'était du poulet au curry. Il était accompagné d'haricots et de riz.

- C'est vraiment délicieux.

Esmée sourit fière d'elle. Emmett fit une petite moue septique.

- Tu veux goûter ? lui demandais-je.

Il fit une grimace avant de décliner rapidement mon offre.

- Non merci.

Je souris moqueuse, mais ne fis aucun commentaire. Les autres – et à ma grande surprise Rosalie en faisait partie – rirent de son air révulsé.

Contrairement à ce que je pensais, j'ai tout mangé. À un certain moment ce n'était plus par faim, mais par gourmandise. C'était tellement bon ! Je n'avais jamais essayé d'en cuisiner auparavant, mais j'aurais dû. Quoiqu'il n'aurait sûrement pas été aussi réussit.

- Encore une fois, c'était très bon, dis-je quand j'eus fini. Vous êtes une cuisinière formidable !

- Merci beaucoup. Veux-tu un dessert ?

Je déclinai l'offre. Mon ventre allait exploser.

Les discussions reprirent, mais tout cessa lorsqu'Edward et Carlisle pénétrèrent dans la pièce.

Edward me sourit et revint vers moi. Carlisle aussi avait l'air content. La tension diminua dans la pièce comprenant que la querelle était bien finie.

J'adressai un sourire à Carlisle, qu'il me rendit.

- Je suis vraiment content pour vous deux.

Décidément les félicitations pleuvaient. Edward le remercia et sans préméditation je baillai.

Il était seulement huit heures et demie, mais je tombais de fatigue.

- Bella tu devrais aller te coucher.

J'étais d'accord, mais où ?

La nuit dernière j'avais dormi sur leur canapé au salon, certes très confortable, mais je me doutais que comme il ne dormait pas, ils voudraient profiter du salon.

Alice, toujours aussi prévoyante répondit, à ma question.

- Il y a un lit dans la chambre d'Edward.

J'en fus surprise. Depuis quand Edward avait-il un lit ?

De toute évidence il se posait la même question, vu son air étonné.

- Pourquoi…

Alice le coupa.

- Quand Carlisle m'a demandé de surveiller ton état, dit-elle en se tournant vers moi, j'ai essayé de voir toutes les possibilités de ce qui pourrait probablement t'arriver. Je t'ai vu habiter ici alors j'ai décidé de commander un lit. Il est arrivé cet après-midi pendant que vous étiez à la clairière.

- Merci.

Edward et moi avions parlé en même temps.

J'ai déjà dit que j'adorais Alice ?

J'adore Alice.

Je me tournai vers le reste de la famille.

- Ça ne vous dérange vraiment pas que je reste ici ?

Ils me regardèrent perplexes hésitant.

Ce fut finalement Emmett qui, dans toute sa classe, lâcha la réponse.

- Tu n'es pas du tout attirante, je t'assure.

Il y eut un malaise.

Ce fut finalement moi qui brisai le silence.

- Eh bien tant mieux.

Je me relevai. J'étais un peu vexée, mais surtout déçue. Je sais que j'aurais dû être contente. Edward ne penserait plus du tout à boire mon sang, mais d'un autre côté c'est un peu ça qui nous avait rapprochés et… je ne sais pas en fait. C'était comme une sorte de désir et avec mes cernes et ma perte de poids, aucune chance qu'il y ait du désir physique. Je me sentais comme si j'avais perdu la seule chose attrayante à ses yeux, selon moi, que j'avais. Il m'avait déjà dit que j'étais belle, mais c'était avant. Avant tout ça.

- Bon, je vais me couché. Bonne nuit à vous ! Et merci pour tout.

Je reçus en réponse des « Bonne nuit », des « Fait de beaux rêves », etc.

- Bella ! je me retournai vers Alice. Tes parents arrivent demain en soirée.

J'eus un grand sourire et me dirigeai vers les marche. Edward me suivait.

En arrivant dans sa chambre, il se dirigea vers sa penderie.

- Tiens tes affaires sont là.

Je me demandai qui les avait apportés et comment il le savait avant de me rappeler de son don. Il dut remarquer mon air, car il ajouta.

- Alice l'a pensé en se disant qu'elle devrait aller magasiner avec toi.

J'eus une grimace et il rit un peu.

- Est-ce que je pourrais aller prendre une douche ?

Est-ce qu'ils avaient au moins une salle de bain ?

Je ne le savais même pas.

- Oui, la salle de bain est au fond du couloir.

- D'accord, merci. Quelques minutes d'humanité seraient les bienvenues, dis-j en reprenant notre ancienne expression.

Il sourit.

- Alors je t'attendrai.

Il se figea et j'allai prendre une douche.

Je me dépêchai le plus vite possible. Je pris une douche et me lavai les cheveux. En sortant je mis mon pyjama et me brossai les dents pour enlever le goût du curry.

Lorsque je revins en courant Edward m'attendait. Je me couchai puis comme avant il vint me prendre dans ses bras.

Je poussai un soupir de bien être et fermai les yeux.

Il commença à me chanter ma berceuse. Je crus que j'allais exploser de bonheur, mais un détail me tracassait.

- Est-ce que ça te manque ?

J'avais chuchoté, mais je savais qu'il m'entendait.

- Qu'est-ce qui me manquerait ?

Je fis un petit geste avec mes mains pour me désigner.

- Tu sais, mon odeur…

Il un petit sourire.

- Emmett a vraiment manqué de tact tout à l'heure.

Je fus un peu mal à l'aise.

- Réponds, dis-je.

Il soupira.

- Pas vraiment. C'est plus facile de te fréquenter comme ça.

La réponse restait vague, mais je ne demandai pas plus de précisions.

D'un, je n'en n'avais pas envie.

De deux, il m'embrassa.

Il y a une chose dont j'étais totalement sûre avant de m'endormir ce soir là dans bras de Morphée.

Le cauchemar ne reviendrait plus.

________________________________________________________________________

Voilà !

Je sais que j'avais dit que ce serait la discussion sur la maladie, mais à réflexion ça rentrait mieux si je condensais le chapitre des retrouvailles mère/fille avec la maladie puisqu'ils vont forcément en parler.

À la prochaine !

Syltha


End file.
